Inu Yasha, The Reincarnation of Midoriko?
by Dexter's Sister
Summary: Reposted, reedited. Everyone knows the legend of the ancient priestess Midoriko and her battle of soulds, but who says the battle has to take place inside of the jewel...Original Prequel to Yeah, He Is. KagomeInu Yasha
1. The story begins

Hello! When I originally wrote this fic it was posted under the name of my sister that is now known as Dexter2. When I got my own account I posted it as a one-shot, but it did not receive many viewers, so I'm reposting in chapter form. This story is already finished and I shall post a new chapter whenever I feel like I have received enough reviews. At least 5 per chapter, depending on how I feel. It is the prequel to **Yeah, He Is**, and Lylli Riddle has written a supplementary fic to this one called **_Illusions_**. So, check them out if you haven't already!

When first posted, this fiction was thirty-three chapters, and had 206 reviews Then, I posted it as a one-shot had 3 so enjoy!

Now it is time for the story, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Peach man's box. I do not own the little fox. I do not own a single hair. I have not owned him anywhere. Even though Inu Yasha's the man, I do not own him minna-san.

_**Chapter 1**_

The young hanyou sat in the branch of a tree starring down at the miko below him. His focus was not on her, but the partially complete jewel around her neck. Something that felt like a lost memory trying to escape nagged at the back of his mind. As a child he always felt incomplete, but it never truly bothered him. When he had first heard of the Shikon No Tama a desire he could not explain arose within him. At first he thought it was a need to become a full demon, but upon meeting Kikyo he began to think otherwise. After a series of horrible events, he began to revert back to his original beliefs. Then came this girl, Kikyo's reincarnation, the girl from the well, the girl from the future, that had restored his own. Many things had happened upon meeting her that he could not explain. Upon the shattering of the jewel, he felt as though a part of himself had burst along with it. He only threw this to the wind, thinking it was disappointment at the chance they would never put it back together again. The most recent and traumatic of all instances happened quite recently in the cave of Midoriko.

They had been in the exterminator village at the time. He had lain upon a roof belonging to a now vacant hut that they had decided to spend the night in. That was when he had sensed it, a need to enter the cave, because something was wrong. As he reached the cave he knew, Kagome's piece of the jewel had some how made it's way into cave, then a protective instinct seem to take over and lead him to where he needed to be. He saw everything, and knew that it was him or at least his body acting out the events that had begun to unfold. It was as if he were watching helplessly from within his own head.

He came into the main cavern to see the sight before him. He remembered something about the large cat being a former comrade and knew that he needed to slay his archaic enemy. He did not remember pulling out his sword, but he regained control of his body just after it had made the killing blow. He couldn't quite tell what had happened, he was only aware enough of his surroundings to acknowledge the presence of the monk as he took the shard and left the cave. It had all been quite an unnerving experience. He found himself knowing things that he hadn't before, but decided to hide as much of it as possible from the rest of the group.

He had been considering all of this as he starred at the shard glowing in the sun's soft fading light. It was then that Kagome looked up from the book that she had been reading with a heavy sigh. He quickly turned his gaze to the setting sun; he did not want her to think that he was some kind of pervert that enjoyed starring at her, even though he did sometimes enjoy that particular task. She saw a twitch come from the companion that sat above her. She closed the book knowing that she would never finish it, the plot was thin, and made no sense, on top of that it was boring. She looked to the horizon; it seemed that their companions would not make it back before the next day. Inu Yasha had come back from a shard mission to retrieve her from the well, and this was where they were supposed to meet once Miroku settled his dealings with the head of the village. A chilly breeze rustled its way through the trees, Kagome shivered, and the young man in the tree mentally cursed himself for not taking her sleeping bag from the rest of the group. They weren't supposed to take this long. He could have carried Kagome on his back and eventually met up with them by now, but she insisted on just waiting for them, and doing her homework in the process. She shivered and dug through the bag. She pulled out her jacket, but it didn't do much good, then she thought of the only other thing she had.

Inu Yasha looked down at her again; she had pulled out a small piece of cloth folded into a nice square. The name Shippou had been embroidered into the cloth, and a beautiful green bow held the entire piece together. He saw her hands shake and the hurt and her eyes as she considered using the blanket for her own warmth. It was obviously for the kitsune's birthday, which he had been reminding everyone of for the last week. His lips spoke before his mind could process what he was saying.

"Hey, don't mess with that, it looks like you spent a long time on it, and I'm sure you want the brat to get it in perfect condition, so just hold on one second." He placed the blanket into her bag, and then picked it up by the strap. He then grabbed Kagome by her waist and jumped into the tree. He hung the bag on a nearby branch and hugged her close. He threw his coat over the both of them, then let her even breathing and intoxicating scent carry him into a deep sleep. Kagome just lie against his chest and listened to his heart. He had been acting so strange since the battle in Midoriko's cave. He seemed almost out of it at times. The strangest thing was how he acted towards Kirara, training with her as if he had been doing it his entire life. It had bothered her slightly, but she didn't talk to him about it. She soon realized that he was sleeping and was planning on doing the same herself when he began mumbling. She lifted her head to look at him. He was talking in his sleep. "Must complete...get demons...become whole...protect..." It figured to her, even in his sub-conscious had a one-track mind. He twitched slightly, and then sat straight up. Kagome gaped at her close friend, his eyes were open, but they contained no life. He turned his head towards the sky and began to speak. "Will I ever be whole? Will I ever be free? Can I end this, or am I forever destined to wander existence in constant torment and battle? When will it end?" With that his body fell limp and dropped from the branch to the ground.

Kagome screamed as his lifeless corpse fell with a soft thud. His firerat garb still draping her shoulders. She wanted to jump down from the branch, but feared landing on him and doing even worse damage. She saw her bag hanging from the next branch and formulated a small plan. She knew that the bag may not hold her weight, but at least she would not land on Inu Yasha. She jumped over to the bag and grabbed on. It was not the bag that had trouble supporting her weight, but the branch that the bag hung from. She dangled in the air for about two seconds before she heard the cracking. She looked up and saw the bark begin to splinter. She used her free arm to shield her eyes from the shards of wood that began to fly. She braced herself for the twenty-foot drop that still resided beneath her. The branch could no longer restrain itself, and finally gave into its inevitable fate. She let out an ear piercing scream and waited for the impact. It never came. She was caught by a pair of strong and very familiar arms.

"Now what did you go and do something like that for? Jeeze, you could wake the dead with stupid stunts such as those in the middle of the night." Her eyes grew wide and she blinked at him. "What?" he demanded.

"I think I just did." He looked at her utterly puzzled.

"What are you talking about, and how did I get down from the tree? You pushed me didn't you?" He glared at her menacingly. She forgot all of the sympathy she had for him right then and there. Kagome pushed him back wards and jumped out of his arms.

"There, _now_ I have pushed you, but I didn't do it before. You started talking in your sleep and fell out of the tree, I was left all by myself up there, and thought that you had hurt yourself, but now I see that your pig head is just fine. Humph." She turned her back to him.

"Since when do I have a pig's head?" He felt his face and nose just in case he had missed something. She glanced over her shoulder, and couldn't help but laughing.

"It's just an expression, but I guess I could forgive you. I think we need to get back to sleep so that we can go ahead and find the others."

"What about that studying you were talking about earlier?"

"Tomorrow is Shippou's birthday, and it's something that I don't want to miss." He shrugged at her.

"Suit yourself." he picked his coat off the ground and walked over to Kagome.

"I think I would prefer the ground if that is okay with you." He stared at her for a moment, and then turned around.

"Feh." Was all he uttered while tossing her his coat. He shielded his face from her so that she would not see the disappointment on it. He was crushed that she did not want to be near him.

"What I meant was, 'could the two of us just stay on the ground for tonight?' No, that didn't out right either." He turned to face her, she was blushing, but he understood what she had meant.

"So, it must be your turn to have the mind in the gutter." She glared daggers at him. "What I meant to say was, I know what you mean. C'mon I'm not Miroku." She smiled at him, and then just gave him a hug for no reason. At first he returned the hug, but then twitched and stiffened. She looked up at him once again. The life drained look was in his eyes again. She felt some thing warm on her chest. She looked to see the shard around her neck glowing with an eerie light. She took the chain off from around her neck and put it in her pocket. He immediately slouched over and fell into her arms.

'That's odd,' she thought, 'it seems every time the jewel is near his heart this happens. It never did this before, but why now?' Inu Yasha was now peacefully snoring. She inched him over to the tree as best she could and propped him up against it. She went back for her bag, and placed her shard in one of the pockets. 'He should be safe from you for now.' she thought, and settled her self next her traveling partner. She covered them both in his coat and she finally drifted to sleep.

The rising sun stretched over the horizon and into the eyes of the sleeping companions. A pair of inhuman eyes shot open.

"It's here! It's today! Yay! Wake up everyone! We have to go meet Kagome, I think we're close, I've smelled her since we stopped last night."

"And you think that has nothing to do with the fact that you slept in her bag?" The groggy monk rubbed his eyes and starred at the overly excited kitsune.

"Come on, you two, I'm already ready to go! Kirara even helped me pack my stuff, so let's get yours too." Shippou rushed around the campsite grabbing everything and placing it into the cart Miroku had procured from the village. The monk stood and looked to the only other human member of the group.

"Then I guess a bath is out of the question for this morning?" The large demon-bone connected with the base of his skull.

"Pervert." She stated plainly as she walked away.

"Perhaps another time." He gasped as he attempted to recover the use of his limbs.

The point for meeting their friends was just over the hill in front of them. They had walked until it was too dark to see and since they were without torches or one of Kagome's portable light sticks, they decided camping out would be the best idea. However, none of them had gotten much sleep since some kind of banshee had been screaming in the nearby woods all night. At first, the screaming worried them, but they decided that Inu Yasha could handle whatever might be threatening in the area and put it to the back of their minds.

He smelt them coming. At first, his groggy mind simply said,

'Good, now I don't have to move.' A presence shifted next to him. That caused his mind fully arouse. 'What? How did I get like this? The last thing I remember is arguing with Kagome, and then hugging her. I didn't do anything did I?' He noted how his coat covered the both of them. He stared over at her and the smile on her face. 'Whatever it was couldn't have been too bad if she was still there, and smiling.' His gaze never left her. In fact, he lost touch with everything else in reality until a small orange ball of fuzz shot towards Kagome.

Shippou gave a small 'oomph' as Inu Yasha's hand blocked his original path. He sat on the ground rubbing his head.

"Hey, what did you do that for? You should be nice to me, it is my birthday."

"So what brat, she's still sleeping, and if you don't quiet down she's going to wake up cranky." He hissed through his teeth at his best attempt to whisper. He knew from experience that Kagome was not the most pleasant person when she didn't get all of her sleep.

"So, Inu Yasha, it seems that you and Lady Kagome had an eventful evening." Miroku came into view on a cart drawn by a small donkey. Sango gave him a death glare from atop Kirara's back. She would have hit him, but he was just out of reach to safely hit him with her weapon.

"N..nn..nn..nothing happened. At least I don't think it did." Inu Yasha became quite defensive.

"Your sleeping arrangements would speak otherwise." Miroku said while pointing to the young girl next to the hanyou. Inu Yasha wasted no time in grabbing a nearby rock and nailing the monk square between the eyes.

"Praise Kami that someone did it. I didn't know how much longer I could take it before I just gave up and killed him." Sango stated. The rock had hit Miroku fairly hard and he had dropped the reigns as he sat there drooling like a brain-dead monkey. The donkey took this opportunity to have its breakfast.

"Serves you right you stupid pervert, it looks like you cleaned that village out, and on top of all that you woke me up." Everyone except the incapacitated holy man turned to look at the grouchy teenager.

"Kagome, you're awake!" Shippou bound into her arms, gave her a warm hug, and fell down into her lap. "Well, did you remember what today is?" Expectant hope filled his eyes. Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha as he stood up and put his coat back on.

"Hmm, now what day could it be, Inu Yasha, do you know if there was anything special about today." He was about to reprimand her for being so forgetful when he caught the mischievous glint in her eye. He crossed his arms, puffed out his chest, and decided to play along.

"Feh, I don't remember anything all that special about today. Let me see, oh I know, it's the day when we search for a town that will actually buy all of the goods that Miroku stole, and we will pay for our dinner for once instead of conning some poor sap out of it." Kagome gave him a strange look, not quite the response she had been expecting, but it was enough to get a rise out of the small Kitsune.

"Come on guys, you know." He whined

"Okay, Shippou you got us, Happy Birthday." Inu Yasha's chest deflated slightly, he had been hoping to play this game a little longer. He enjoyed mentally torturing the little fox almost as much as he enjoyed physically torturing him. At least he knew he wouldn't get subdued for this one, and had wanted to take advantage of that. Still, he was lucky he got the little bit of it that he had.

"So, where's my gifts?" He looked expectantly to each person in the group and locked his eyes on Kagome.

"Not until tonight." Kagome scolded him mockingly. "You shouldn't be so greedy."

"Well, Inu Yasha was right about one thing," Miroku had decided to rejoin the world of the living, "we will be heading into the next town, and as my gift to you Shippou I will pay for dinner and a room this once without any other motives."

"You mean that Miroku?" The entire group spoke in unison while staring at the young man whose face was just beginning to match the color of his robes.

"Don't any of you believe that I can be honest?"

"No." It seemed as if the rest of the group had been on the same brainwave.

"Tachi can vouch for me."

"Yeah, well he ain't here right now is he? And unless I'm not recalling correctly, he didn't seem to help out your reputation the last time we saw him." Inu Yasha had broken away from the collective thought. Miroku gave a defeated sigh.

"As my gift, I'll make sure he keeps that promise."

"Thank you Sango. With great gifts like those I can't wait to get Kagome and Inu Yasha's tonight." Everyone else looked over at the white-haired stripling. He was leaning cooly against the tree.

"What?" He gave them all a questioning look. Kagome just shrugged and picked up her bag.

"We need to go if we are going to get through with our plans before sundown." She turned to Sango, "So, what was it that kept you from making it yesterday? As if I couldn't guess." She glared at Miroku who was now doing his best to regain control of the stubborn ass. (Don't you love donkeys?)

"Perhaps the ladies would prefer a ride on the cart while it is available?" He flashed his sweetest smile.

"Oh no you don't you dirty reprobate. You need to keep your hands focused on a different ass. Besides, it doesn't look like you have enough room up there for her bike. So, it looks like you will be all alone. Shippou, get in the basket so you can be a little more comfortable."

"Hey, Inu Yasha, is this your gift? Being nice to me?" Inu Yasha just face-faulted.

"Hey, if you don't want to ride, then walk for all I care." He gave an annoyed growl and began walking ahead of the group, then he paused and turned to look at Kagome. "Where's your jewel shard at?" 'How had he noticed it missing?' she thought. She reached into the pocket of her bag and pulled out the chain. "I would feel more comfortable if it were around your neck." he stated mechanically and continued on his way. She stared at the fragment in her hand, wondering why he had said that.

"It is quite obvious to me that something did occur last night. Mind enlightening me, I mean us Lady Kagome? In excruciating detail if you please." Miroku looked down at the contemplative miko.

"You and your ass just move along, us women have some talking to do if you don't mind." Sango glared at him. He then pushed the donkey ahead hoping to catch little snippets of their conversation.

"That does seem strange, now that you mention it, I did notice a change in Kirara after meeting you. She seemed a little more content. In fact, her seeming a little less restless is what sealed my decision to stay with you all."

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?" Kagome looked to the girl that she now saw as a sister.

"It never seemed important. Do you know something that we don't, girl?" She patted the fire cat beneath her that had been keeping the same slow pace as Kagome's bike. Kirara simply acted as if she hadn't heard or understood, but in fact, she knew everything.


	2. Happy Birthday Shippo

Oh wow! One review in almost 2 months? Well, it's enough for me! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.

_**Chapter 2**_

"So, Inu Yasha acts weird whenever you get close to him, I don't see what's so strange about that." Shippou barely fit into the small basket, he had been so quiet, that the girls had forgotten he was there.

"I'm so sorry Shippou, I forgot you were there. It seems you've gotten bigger since the last time that you rode with me."

"It's no problem, Kagome. It's still better than walking all of the time. I just can't sleep in it anymore."

"We'll just have to do something about that later then won't we?" Kagome smiled down at the young red head in front of her. "Hey, you guys, promise me that you won't tell Inu Yasha about any of this, I don't want him to worry any more than he already does."

"We promise, Kagome." Both said in harmony with each other as they followed the rest of the members in their group towards the next village.

While the women and Shippou confabulated about whatever it was they usually did, Miroku pulled the cart up along side of Inu Yasha. They were silent at first, but Inu Yasha soon broke it.

"Do you mind backing off? Your ass smells."

"I would hope that you are referring to donkey."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but if you don't move that thing down wind, you're going to be pulling that cart yourself."

"Perhaps you could sit up here with me, I'm sure the smell is slightly more tolerable. Besides, I wish to speak with you."

"If it's about last night, or reconsidering becoming a full demon then I would rather not."

"I'm under the impression that whatever occurred last night could not have been of much interest since they have kept Shippou around for the conversation." Inu Yasha paused and took this information in for consideration.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. So, if those weren't what you wanted to talk about, then what?"

"Join me, and I will be only glad to tell you."

"Don't tell me that you're lonely." He gave the monk a skeptical look.

"Not at all, and I never said that I didn't want to talk on either of those subjects. I simply pointed out that nothing of real interest could have happened."

"Feh, my guess is that you won't leave me alone until I get up there. Besides, that thing's smell is making me ill." Inu Yasha reluctantly jumped onto the top of the cart. It did smell a little better, so he settled in with his back facing Miroku.

They continued in silence. Anyone watching this scene unfold would think that he was simply ignoring Miroku, but anyone with a little more insight than the obvious would know that he was watching Kagome. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the event of that morning there was something about having her next to him, and smiling no less. He could never have even imagined such a feeling or scene when he was with Kikyo. He gave a dreamy sigh, Miroku had a point, if anything bad had happened, they wouldn't have allowed Shippou to be around. Even more, he hadn't smelt anything on her that would lead him to believe that they had a truly intimate moment. He became so lost in his deep thoughts that he didn't notice the cart had stopped. He was only picturing what it would be like to confess to her that it almost felt right waking to her smile. He then began to imagine what her response would be, but was shocked to hear Miroku's voice come out of Kagome's lips.

"Do you think we should wait for them before entering the village?" He snapped around when he realized why his daydream had turned out so wrong. Miroku felt paralyzed by his death glare. Shakily, he continued. "I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I think having you in this mood, it would not be wise to proceed without Kagome around to keep you in line."

"Whatever monk, you just have really bad timing when it comes to talking to people."

"Speaking of such things as timing, what did you get Shippou for his birthday? Or did you forget?"

"Who said that I had to get the brat anything? Why should I care when he was born?"

"You know you like him as if he were your own." Miroku gave him a serious look.

"Demons kill young that are not of there own blood, Kagome simply prevents me from doing it. What would make you think that I care anything about that kit?"

"The fact that you are also part human, and they can show compassion towards others. Nothing prevented you from killing him when Kagome left for her time before you met up with Sango and me." Miroku felt as though he had won the battle of wits, but he was sadly mistaken.

"You should try having a rosary around your neck for once, and then tell me how you feel the first time Sango uses it after you touch her butt. I'll bet you it will help suppress any urges or instincts that you may have from now on." If Miroku would have had a more extensive knowledge of modern slang he would have chosen this moment to say 'Dude, you are so whipped,' but since he had no idea about that he just fell out of his seat laughing. "Mind letting me in on the joke?" Inu Yasha looked at the figure laughing on the ground. Miroku choked his response out between laughs.

"When." gag, snicker "do you want" haaha "me" sputter noise "to" attempts to catch breath "perform the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?" Inu Yasha asked the monastic young man as he stood and wiped the dust from his robes.

"Why, the wedding ceremony." Unnoticed by the two males their counterparts had chosen that moment to arrive. "Of course, I will only do this if you promise to give me the details of the evening following."

"What was that?" An enraged exterminator stormed into his face. He tried his best to back away, but it was too late.

"You merely came in on the wrong portion of the conversation."

"Like hell she did." Inu Yasha was not willing to help out the situation. Sango gave him an angry growl and instead of pulling out her weapon, she simply flicked the bruise on his forehead, which caused him to collapse into a twitching mound of flesh.

"Dirty pervert." Was all that she said before stomping back over to Kagome.

"Now that is funny." Inu Yasha snickered from atop the cart.

"Sit boy!" Came from below. The rosary pulled him, and a few items, off of the cart and onto the ground.

"What was that for?" He screamed into the dirt. Kagome, had no clue exactly what he had said, but knew from past times that he would want an explanation.

"It isn't right to laugh at the pains of others." With that she popped the giggling Shippou on the head.

"Ooowwww!"he rubbed the spot. It hadn't hurt, just surprised him.

"I don't want to look like a hypocrite do I?" Sango was the only one with the ability to stare, and that is exactly what she did.

The group had entered the village with a few stares, but it did not prevent people from purchasing all that they had, with the exception of the donkey.

"Seems we just can't get rid of your ass, huh Miroku?"

"Very funny Inu Yasha, I think we've all had enough of the donkey jokes."

"Nope," Shippou piped in, "I like them a lot. I especially like 'Looks like you're stuck with a hairy ass.' He he." Shippou did his best imitation of Inu Yasha's voice.

"Very nice, kid, very nice." Shippou smiled at this, the half dog demon rarely gave him any praise.

"Well, it seems it's time for me to keep up with my gift by making you keep up with yours." Sango grabbed Miroku by his ear dragging both him and the donkey up to the nearest inn.

"Pardon me, but my companions and I are looking for rooms, would you have any available?" She spoke to the old man that sat out on the porch.

"Sorry miss, but I only have one room available, though it is the largest one in town."

"Would it be possible to have a dividing screen put up in the room?"

"Yes, but that will be slightly extra, and meals are included, just don't make any special requests."

"That sounds fine to me," She shook hands with the man, and shoved Miroku in his direction, "Pay the man." Then, she walked away. Miroku paid the man, then considered something.

"Sir, would you like to purchase my ass?" The man eyed him for a moment.

"Young man, it seems to me that the young lady already has a claim on that, but as for your donkey, put it in the stable, and give me the night to consider your offer." With that he walked into the building to prepare their room.

The group had settled themselves in and had even received a surprise when their meal turned out to be sukiyaki, many a variety of nigiri sushi, and beef stew. There were also fruits and sweet rolls available for dessert, and the tea was to die for. Shippo was especially fond of the tuna sashimi.

"No wonder the room cost so much, they really take care of you." Miroku stated.

"I don't understand why anyone would even attempt to make a special order when this is around." Sango spoke between bites.

"It's because they've never had ramen." Even with all of the delicacies about them, he still chose to eat a cup of his favorite noodles.

"I'll never understand you." Kagome sighed as she ate some of the beef stew.

"What's there to understand?" He asked slurping a few strands into his mouth.

"Never mind." she grumbled and rubbed her forehead. She looked out of the window at the setting sun. "Oh my, Shippou, it looks like it's time for your gift."

"Yay!" The small fox-child jumped up and down. Kagome grabbed her pack and pulled out the blanket that had been sitting on top.

"This, Shippou, is from Inu Yasha and me." She smiled at the excited face of the little boy.

"Hold on, I had nothing to do with that, this was all your work Kagome, and we all know it." She looked at him almost hurt, but at the same time she was confused.

"What are you saying?"

"Did your mother remember to give you a package before you left your time?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Just give it to the kid." Kagome pulled a plain brown box out of her bag. She placed it in front of Shippou. It was as tall as he was, and at least as wide.

"That thing took up a lot of space in my bag; I had no clue why she wanted me to take it. What's in there?" Kagome demanded.

"Just let him open it and you'll find out. Shippou open it." Inu Yasha barked at him. Shippou did not know whether to be scared or happy, but his curiosity won out and he opened the box. Inside was a new basket for Kagome's bike. Shippou jumped inside.

"Wow, this one is more than big enough for me, thank you Inu Yasha." He jumped out and hugged Inu Yasha's right leg. All of the humans in the room gaped at the scene before them.

"What? The last one was too small. How else are we supposed to keep him from whining about being tired?" Inu Yasha shrugged the kitsune off of his leg. Tears began to form over Kagome's eyes. "Hey, don't cry, what did I do to make you cry now?"

"Nothing, you can just be really sweet some times, that's all." She ran over to Inu Yasha and gave him a hug.

"Feh." He halfheartedly spoke as her hugged her back.

"Now I see why you requested the screen Sango." Miroku stated. This caused the embracing couple to blush and let go of each other. Sango gave an angry noise and pushed the bruise on Miroku's forehead.

"We really need to work on your mouth as well as your hands." She spat at the twitching load of nerves on the ground.

"Seems to me that you've found Miroku's on/off switch." Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha and Sango just blinked, having no real clue as to what she just said. A small snoring was heard from behind Kagome and Inu Yasha. Everyone turned to see Shippou sleeping in the basket, wrapped up in his new blanket, and slumbering peacefully away.

"I think we should all follow his example. We have a long way to go tomorrow" Inu Yasha stated. He walked over and grabbed one of Miroku's feet, then dragged him behind the screen for the night.

The next two days were fairly uneventful. Inu Yasha wanted to hunt for shards, but Kagome wanted to visit with Kaede since they hadn't seen her when she first returned. Officially, Kagome won with her point that Kaede's home was close to the well, which she needed to use to get tools so that they could install the new basket onto her bike. Miroku's bruise wasn't healing so well since Sango had found pushing on it so much more useful than slapping him. Kagome told her that she didn't think that it was a good idea to do that since Miroku was starting to slur his words when he spoke, but quickly changed her mind by doing the same when he groped her behind. Afterwards though, she felt bad and gave him two aspirins from inside her bag. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically quiet once the destination had been agreed upon. Kagome thought that he might be sulking over his lost argument, but the look on his face was that of deep thought. At least that is what she saw whenever she caught him staring back at her from the front of the group. Shippou just rode on Kirara along with Sango and Miroku. The one night that they had to camp out Shippou insisted on sleeping in his basket again, only he wanted it next to Kagome's bag. Inu Yasha thought that it was an improvement, albeit a small one, over the past sleeping situation.

When they had neared Kaede's village, Shippou jumped off of Kilala, and took off for the familiar home of the aged priestess. The rest of the group just stared on at the new energy of the child. Once they reached the hut they heard the sound of unbridled chatter flowing through the front opening. The five remaining members walked into find Shippou talking Kaede's ear off.

"Oh, hi everybody took you long enough to catch up." Shippou then fell back with a sigh and stared at the roof.

"So, Miroku, you found someone that wanted your sorry ass." Miroku drooled for about two seconds before replying.

"Hey...howdyou...hearbouthat?" Kaede looked at the young monk completely dumbfounded.

"What is the matter with him? How did he get that bruise?" She seemed quite concerned.

"I hit him with a rock for jumping to demoralized conclusions." Inu Yasha stated. Kaede shook her head. Everyone stared at Inu Yasha for using such a large word. "What? I know some stuff too."

"Though he had probably deserved it, this wound has been aggravated severely." Kaede stated.

"Yeah, watch this." Shippou jumped up and touched the bruise just enough to send Miroku into one of his seizures. Kaede picked up the staff Miroku had dropped during his spasm and hit Shippou with it. "What was that for?"

"If you continue to do that it may cause irreversible damage. Oh my." She jumped as Miroku groped her.

"I think your right Kaede, we may have just pushed him one too many times." Sango starred at the glazed eyed man with worry in her eyes. From now on she would most definitely stick to the boomerang. At least with it, his skull was thick enough to take the damage.

"He will need to rest for at least a week. Without anything and I mean anything touching that spot." The elderly woman looked at the group of younger persons with an intense glare of seriousness.

"Well, looks like we won't be hunting jewel shards for now, come on Kagome, we need to get Shippou's basket put on to that bike thing of yours." Inu Yasha stepped out of the hut and hoisted the light metal frame over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming or not?" Kagome was severely confused.

"Um, yeah, just give me a minute." He simply rolled hi eyes at her and began a slow pace towards the well. "See, Sango? I told you he was acting weird. He just said 'we need to get' as in the both of us." She turned to the demon exterminator.

"Well, Kagome, maybe he has an outside motive, or maybe he genuinely wants to do something nice for Shippou. I couldn't tell you. Maybe he just realizes that we need everybody for when we get the shards, and sees that as something to do until Miroku is finished healing." Sango looked over at the source of her worries; he was beginning to come to. "Go on ahead; Shippou and I can take care of him while you're gone. You might want to take advantage of the time while you can. Hurry, go before he changes his mind." Kagome stood up and left the hut at Sango's urging, but returned because she had forgotten her bag. She left all of her dried food stuffs and treats behind for the rest of the group, then took off down the well path.

When she reached the well, Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree with the bike leaning against the trunk.

"It's about time you got here, I almost left without you." Inu Yasha said in a teasing voice.

"No you didn't." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really, what makes you think that?" He jumped down from the tree and took a predatory stance that scared her just slightly.

"Because that's just not something you would do." She took a step back. Not quite as confident as she had been with her last comment.

"Who says what I would and wouldn't do?" He took a running leap that terrified Kagome. She shrieked, and he landed, pinning her to the ground. It was at this point she noticed the playful glint in his eye. He tapped his finger on her nose and stated "Tag, you're it." He removed himself from being on top of her ran back to the bike picked it up, and before she could recover jumped into the well.


	3. There's a lot of explaining to do

This is for Sakusha Saelbu fir reminding me that I was still working on this. 

Chapter 3

Once she had gathered her wits, she followed suit. She came out of the other side expecting to find him there, but the smell of food soon reached her nose, and she knew where he was at. She came into the front door and walked to the kitchen, being mindful of her shoes of course.

At the table was Sota talking away, while Inu Yasha was staring at a cup that set on the table.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" She demanded if the dog specter before her. He Shoved his hand into the air.

"Quiet, two minutes to go." He never looked away from the cup.

"What?" A queer look of confusion set up camp on her face.

"Oh, Mom just showed him where we kept the ramen, and how to make it. So, now he wants to get it just right." Sota said as a matter-of-factly. Kagome just sighed and started for her room,

"I'm going to go take a bath, since I haven't had one in two days." She shut her door behind herself so that she could have some privacy.

"Sure, whatever, one minute to go." Sota gave Inu Yasha a very skeptical look.

"Do you even know what a minute is?"

"Haven't the slightest clue. Maybe you can tell me when it's done?" Sota gave a defeated sigh and helped his idol with the meal.

"That was great!" Kagome came out of her bathroom wrapped in towels.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Inu Yasha was lying on her bed flipping through some of her romance mangas. "Get out!" He sat up.

"Why, I can turn around, and it's not like you have anything that I haven't seen already." She gave an offended look.

"Have you been peeping on me? Because if you had I swear I'll say it." She was getting angry.

"Do I look like a pervert to you, besides, you've seen me too, so it shouldn't be such a big deal." He flopped back down and began flipping through pages once again. Kagome stepped up to him and pushed him off of the bed.

"Get out while I change." She growled.

"Okay, okay." He said picking up the book that had fallen with him. He headed out the door and as she slammed it behind him he said, "You know, these have some extremely interesting pictures in them."

Kagome rubbed her temples with her hands and got dressed. When she finished, she opened the door to look at the most recent cause of her headaches. He was sitting cross-legged in the hallway waiting for permission to reenter her room.

"I have some questions about your recent behavior, that you are going to answer. Now!"

She pointed into her room, then shut, and locked the door this time. He repositioned himself on her bed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She took in a deep breath and began with the stream of questions that had been plaguing her for quite some time.

"What has been up with you lately? How come you actually wanted to come here? How on earth did you manage that basket? Why did you act that way at the well? Basically, what is wrong with you?" He starred at her wide-eyed for a second. Then took in a breath of his own.

"To answer your questions, in no particular order, your mom got the basket, I just expressed the need for it and the fact that the kid's birthday was soon, she took care of the rest. As far as the well goes, I've always wanted to do something like that, I just never got the chance." They both blushed slightly at this comment.

"As to what is wrong with me, it is the reason that I wanted to come here. There are a few things that I need to tell you, and I didn't want the others to know about it." He ended the last part bluntly.

"Oh,"said Kagome, "Well I'm listening." He looked at her for a moment, then began . "It all started when I first heard of the Shikon No Tama."

"Don't you think I already know this story? You wanted to become a full demon, met Kikyo in the process, changed your mind, Naraku pitted you against each other, she pinned you to a tree for fifty years, I fall through the well, free you, then we go on many adventures, make many new friends, and end up in our current situation. None of that however explains your current behavior." She smirked at him as if she had just summed up his entire story slightly faster than he had intended.

"Fine, if you think you already know everything, then I'm not going to tell you." The hurt tone in his voice came out loud and clear as he crossed his arms and turned his back to her. The smirk on her face dropped and she suddenly felt very bad .

"I'm sorry, was there something that you really wanted to say?" He pouted for a minute, then spoke.

"Yes, there is, but if you interrupt me one more time, I'm not telling you a damn thing." He glared and waited for her response.

"Ok, I promise, I will not interrupt you until you are finished." She held up her hand as if she were reciting an oath.

"Well, you might as well get comfortable, otherwise, I'm going to have to stop, and I won't start over if it comes to that." He waited as she adjusted herself on the bed. She sat directly opposite from him, making sure that her eyes met his.

As he began his story, they seemed to glaze over just slightly, and she got the feeling that he was no longer seeing her there in front of him, but more like he was reliving a memory .

"It all began when I first heard of the Shikon No Tama. I had always felt incomplete, but I wasn't quite sure why. I thought that it was maybe losing my mother early in life, but that didn't seem quite right, there had to be more to it.

"The first time I heard of the jewel, two demons had been talking, saying that it was powerful enough to do anything, then they saw me, pointed, laughed, and one stated 'Even turn that lousy half breed into a full demon.' That comment, though insulting, had sent me into thinking about it. I already needed to become strong enough to enact revenge upon my brother, and something seemed very important and familiar about the jewel itself. I then decided that using the jewel to become a full demon had been the solution to my problem all along. Then I met Kikyo." He shaded his eyes slightly at the last comment and continued with his thoughts.

"After meeting her, I had become convinced that becoming human would be the better answer. I could just hide from Sesshoumaru all together, and be with her. Sadly, that was not the solution either. That feeling of betrayal brought about by Naraku caused me to revert to my original theory.

"I managed to break into the shrine that housed the jewel, and take it for myself. As I was running through trees and jumping in the air, I began to feel a force come from within myself. Almost as of my body were trying to pull the Shikon No Tama into itself. It was around that point that the sealing arrow had pierced my chest. It was then that I was put into my fifty year prison.

"Everyone thinks, and says that I spent those fifty years asleep, but what do they know. I had no sense of time, but I was far from sleeping. I could hear nothing, say nothing, and move nothing, but I saw things. Images of ancient battles with demons as if I had been the one fighting in them, unfolded in front of my eyes.

"Still, I could never hear or see any clues as to the body I was in. I was forced to live these images over and over again until the day that my sense of smell restored itself. The smell of blood and the shikon automatically triggered me to think that Kikyo had been injured and the jewel taken.

"Now that I have new insight, the blood probably belonged to the centipede, and the other smell was you." He paused, and emotion began to enter his eyes, he reached out for Kagome's left hand, and held it between both of his. She gasped slightly, utterly surprised by this gentle action.

"You know about me finding that you were not Kikyo, and how you set me free, but I still smelled the jewel on you, and that is what triggered my aggressive behavior. I had at first thought you and the villagers to be a band of thieves, but once the prayer beads were applied, I knew better.

"Still, I believed that you had obtained the jewel through ill gotten means, so I thought I would keep my eye on you. When I learned of Kikyo's death, my judgment became erratic and clouded. I even considered just taking the jewel and killing you in hopes that it would set everything right." She gasped and pulled her hand away in slight terror. He just turned his head towards the window.

"But, when we first found evidence that the jewel had been shattered my foolishness became completely clear to me. I had just seen my entire future dashed into a countless number of pieces, but now my life seemed to have a higher purpose. Complete the jewel, and complete myself." He shut his eyes and took in a slow breath.

"Then there was you." He reached out to her, and she reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her close and sniffed her hair. "I realized early on that you were not Kikyo.

"Though I was not around at the time, I felt an odd sensation of pain when Yura had knocked you into the well. It is one of the reasons that I came back for you, outside of the obvious ones.

"It's also the reason that I fight you so hard when you attempt to leave, it hurts me when you're away." He released her after a slight squeeze, and placed her back on front of him.

"At the time none of that made sense. The reasons why things occurred were a complete blur to me, that is until the events in Midoriko's cave.

"When Myoga dropped the shard inside of the cave, I felt as though something dormant had awoken inside of me and taken over. All I could do was watch as my body went into the cave and battled some sort of phantom demon.

"When I had regained myself Myoga was rattling off about Midoriko, but I knew that some how I was the one doing the saving, and I told him so. I also told him I knew that bringing the jewel into the cave would have such an effect as it did, but to tell the truth I could not have said that even one minute before. At that point, I knew a lot more than that." He looked deep into Kagome's eyes.

"I have reasons to believe that you are not only Kikyo's reincarnation, but to a certain level, a reincarnation of the jewel. That is why you where able to call your soul back after Uresue's ritual. The jewel was never a part of Kikyo, but it was, at one point, a part of you. It is most likely where your miko powers originated.

"I had also developed a strange bond with Kirara. It's why I invited Sango to join us. That and she would be, and has been, a very valuable asset in battle.

"Since then, I have had an intensified urge to protect the group, and most of all, you." He sighed as if he had finished.  
"Is that all you needed to say?" She hoped that she had not interrupted.

"That's about all that I can say." He fell back onto the mattress and starred at her ceiling.

"Well, it does explain some things, but there is still one detail that bothers me. It's your comment about what happened at the well." He continued to look upon the structure above him.

"You mean with Yura?" He blinked wide eyed at her next actions.  
She moved on to all fours and began stalking across the bed.

"No, you weren't there when I fell." She had crawled until her face hovered above his. They both blushed at the closeness. He swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat.

"So, um, which time do you mean?" She leaned in closer so that she could stare into his eyes. She placed a finger on his forehead and trailed it down to his nose as their breath intertwined.

"Tag! Now, you're It!" She jumped off the bed giggling and ran for her door. He just stared at her in complete surprise as she unlocked the door and ran out into the house.

The sheer shock of the situation caused him to fall off the bed. Had she really just done that? Even after such a serious talk? Oh well, the game was now officially on, and he got up to go after her.

888

Shippou rocked back and forth impatiently on the floor of the hut.

"Do you think they're okay? They've been gone a long time." Sango took her gaze away from the healing Miroku, and smiled at the kitsune.

"Shippou, they've only been gone for a little while. The sun hasn't even set yet, so I would not worry. Personally, the longer they're gone, I think the better it might be for now." Shippou brought his finger to his chin to consider this for a moment.

He had learned a few things about the interaction between boys and girls from the monk, but nothing too graphic.

"Oh, I don't think Inu Yasha has the guts to make any moves on Kagome." Sango was extremely surprised by this comment from the kit.

"Why on Earth would you say something like that?" She choked out. Shippou rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Duh, I'm not completely a little kid. I know some things, even though you don't always answer my questions. Besides, Miroku explained things to me one night when I couldn't sleep." He crossed his arms and glared at her. Sango balled up her fist on both confusion and anger.

"Exactly how much did he tell you?" She was now sending dirty looks to the healing man atop the futon, resisting the urge to injure him further.

"Well, he refused to tell me some things, but he did say that boys and girls were different from each other, but he wouldn't tell me how.

"He also told me that if a girl and a boy like each other they act similar to the way a mom and a dad might. At least, that is the only thing he said that I understood.

"He also made the comment that Inu Yasha was too scared of Kagome to even act that way. He called it making a move, but again, he wouldn't say why." He scratched his head in confusion. Sango let out a deep breath she had withheld. She reached out and tousled Shippou's hair.

"At least he didn't corrupt you too much." They both giggled.

"Now, why don't you go and play with Kirara and I'll call you back once dinner has been prepared." He considered it for a moment, then piped up,

"Okay! Come on Kirara, we're going to go play." The miniaturized fire cat simply rolled her eyes and head in an annoyed manner then followed the hyper-active child out into the forest.

888

The two of them fell on the floor completely out of breath. Kagome turned her head to face him.

"You..huff'... promise..huff'... you..huff'... didn't..huff'... let..huff'... me..huff'... win?" He turned to meet her gaze. True, he had let her win, in fact he was nowhere near tired, but he could tell that she was worn out and decided to play like he was too.

"Course..huff'... not." He gave her a fangy grin. She smiled as well, then turned her head back to the roof and closed her eyes.

He stared at the rhythm of her breathing for a second and tried his best to match it so he wouldn't give himself away.

It didn't take long for her breathing to even out as she fell asleep. After he watched her a few moments more, a thought crossed his mind. Could he be so bold? No, she would sit him for sure.

Still, he felt compelled to try. He took a quick sweep of the living room to make sure it was safe. No one was there, her mother and brother were in the kitchen. The old man was somewhere outside. He decided it would be safe to try.

He repositioned himself so that he could be looking down on her. His white hair cascaded along her cheek and on to the floor beside her head.

She shifted and turned towards the softness she felt beside her. He sighed, it was now or never. He leaned in for the bare cheek that she had unconsciously exposed to him.

He was millimeters away when he heard the noise that caused his ears to press against his head, and for her to wake up.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!"


	4. Tag, You're It

Thank you again Sakusha Saelbu. 

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's eyes flashed open to see the face of an irritated hanyou directly over hers. The source of the noise that awoke her was Sota.

"Please tell me that you were just about to start another round of tag." He got a sick look on his face.

"Unh. Yeah, that was it." He silently cursed himself about the lost opportunity.

"That's not what I saw." Sota put on his most annoying voice.

"Kid, you remind me of a certain little fox." He stood himself up and offered his hand to help Kagome to her feet.

"Whatever, Mom sent me in to tell you that dinner is ready." Both Kagome and Inu Yasha's stomachs growled.

"No fair," she wined at Inu Yasha, "you ate as soon as you got here." Then turning to Sota. "What are we having?"

"Well, originally we were going to have miso soup, but you came home just as she was preparing things, so now we are having oden, and he is having the two and a half gallons of beef-flavored ramen she just made." Sota informed them

At the prospect of ramen Inu Yasha's ears perked up and he ran into the kitchen. Sota just shook his head.

"Ya coming sis?" Kagome looked as though she had just been snapped from a daze.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She answered as if it were an off-hand comment. Sota left for the kitchen.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, do you mind sharing some of your ramen?" A loud growl was heard from the dining area.

"Not on your life, your mom said it was mine, and I intend to keep it that way." He lorded over his favorite dish. Mrs. Higurashi intervened.

"Boys, Don't fight like that. Inu Yasha, we use bowls and silverware at our table, and I expect you to do the same. So, put that pot back on the stove, and wait for everyone to be present and served." He understood what she meant, and simply uttered.

"Yes, ma'am." and the sounds of dishes, pots, and pans traveled from the cooking area. Kagome knew something was going on, but didn't actually comprehend it. She was lost in a thought that had dawned upon her.

"He wasn't playing," She said as if she barely believed it. "He was up to something else, it wasn't disappointment over a ruined game of tag on his face." She reached up towards her face with her eyes shining. "Did he just try to kiss me"  
888

A solitary figure watched as Shippou attempted to play with an uninterested Kirara. This figure had a plan, and had decided to enact it now. There was something that it wanted, and it intended to get it.

Shippou was unsuccessful in getting Kirara to play. He was about to get up when she turned towards the forest.

At first, he saw nothing, but it was obvious something was in there once Kirara transformed. It was then he noticed the menacing character approaching them. Shippou's voice became caught in his throat as his eyes filled with terror and hatred.

888 Dinner had been a somewhat eventful. Let's just say it ended up with Inu Yasha cleaning ramen off the roof and out of his hair due to Kagome forgetting to edit one of their adventures and accidentally mentioning 'the word'. After many apologies, and a scolding from Mrs. Higurashi, the incident was pretty much forgotten.

"Well, Inu Yasha, that was definitely different." Kagome was leaning back in a chair next to her desk while Inu Yasha sat on the bed with a towel, drying out his ears. "It looks like we're staying here tonight. Is that okay with you"  
"What?" He asked. He had the towel hanging out from his left ear.  
"I asked you if you would want to stay here tonight." she shouted.

"I don't see why not, going back now would be basically pointless. Besides, I think Kaede might appreciate having a few less people invading her space." He answered. Kagome considered this for a moment.

"You're probably right. We'll put the basket on the bike in the morning, and leave after breakfast." She looked to him for approval on the plan. He leaned back on to her bed and threw the towel in her general direction.

"If that's what you want." he shut his eyes. The towel landed on her head. She glared through it at the lounging man in front of her.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?" She snatched the towel off of her head.

"I'm almost positive that I'm getting comfortable." He open one eye slightly, and a smirk grew across his face.

"Not on my bed you're not." She dropped the towel onto the floor and approached the bed.

"You have that 'couch' thing downstairs. Anyway, I'm a guest, and I deserve to be comfortable." Kagome glowered at his rude comment, but her expression changed once she got an idea.

"Oh really?" She commented. Upon reaching the top of the bed, she pulled the pillow out from underneath Inu Yasha's head, and promptly smacked him with it. "Take that."

"Hey, what was that for?" he sat up angrily. Kagome developed a smirk of her own.

"So I can do this." With that she leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek.

He stiffened completely, and as the blush crept over his face, he fell off of the bed. Kagome just smiled, and took his place on the mattress.

He sat up touching the spot upon which she had placed the little peck. She gave him a warm look.

"Got you off the bed didn't it?"

Inu Yasha had spent the night in Kagome's room, choosing to stay in the corner after the pillow incident.

Though he spent the night there, he hadn't gotten much sleep. It was just his luck that the corner he chose allowed his view full access to a mirror. He spent the entire night staring at his cheek and wondering.

'Why did she do that?' he thought. 'If it was the bed she really wanted, she could have just sat me.' He unconsciously touched the spot for the millionth time since Kagome had fallen asleep.

The sun began to rise, as it's lady fingers pierced through the twilight he felt inspiration set in. 'She did it to torture me, well I can get her back just as easily.' His grin seemed almost evil as the golden particles drifted through the cosmos and into the bedroom. Kagome shifted under her covers.

'Perfect, she'll be waking soon. Time to get into position.' He ran up beside her bed and looked down at his raven-haired goddess. Her eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Inu Yasha.

"Good morning, honey." He spoke aloud before bending over and giving her a quick peck on her lips. He stood once more with an even bigger smile plastered across his face.

She quickly sat up and touched her finger tips to the edge of her lips. Then, with eyes huge, she looked at him.

He suddenly felt guilty, and braced himself for the command, but it never came. Instead, she jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her face close to his and inflicted a kiss upon him deeper than he would have expected possible. When she pulled away for breath she uttered his name.

"Inu Yasha." She said suddenly. He grinned goofily, but became confused when she kept repeating herself. "Inu Yasha...Inu Yasha...Inu Yasha..."

"Inu Yasha, wake up." He looked up at Kagome groggily. Then his eyes opened wide with the realization that it had all been a dream. A wonderful one, but a dream none the less. He then grew sad, 'She would never react like that, not for me anyway.'

Kagome looked on as the emotions of the waking hanyou played across his face. While his eyes had still been closed she had seen something similar to pleasure, or bliss, but when his lips stuck out and his tongue began feeling the air, she feared he was having a seizure, and attempted to rouse him.

Once she had done that a strange grin had crossed his face, but it warped into confusion, and finally sadness as he began to fully awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Her large brown eyes were filled with concern. He shook the last of the sleep off of himself.

"Nothing, I was just in the middle of a dream, that's all." Kagome looked confused, but answered as if she understood.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for interrupting." She felt a pang of regret at hearing the tone in his voice.

"Feh," came his all-occasion response, "We need to get going any way. Let's go take care of that bike and go back home." He stood and stretched, with his arms above his head, he look rater intimidating.

The popping of joints and bones was heard as he yawned, revealing a rather nasty looking set of fangs, and even nastier morning breath. Kagome held her nose to keep from passing out.

"Could you come with me for just a minute?" He stopped extending his limbs, and she grabbed his wrist. She drug him into the bathroom.

"I don't know how your teeth stay so white, but man, when your indoors, that breath seems to be a lot worse than does outside."

"Are you saying that I stink?" Inu Yasha became offended.

"Actually, I was just talking about your breath, but now that you mention it, yes."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Well, first I want you to take this and swish it around in your mouth, but whatever you do, don't swallow it." She handed him a cup of antiseptic mouthwash. He sniffed at it warily.

"What's it do?" He wasn't going to just put something in his mouth because she said so, He wasn't a three-year old.

"Well, it gets rid of the germs in your mouth, and makes your breath fresher. Oh, by the way once you swish it in your mouth, you need to spit it out into the sink." She stepped to the side so that he could have access.

He swirled the gold colored liquid in the cup, then sucked it all into his mouth, only to immediately spit it out. All of it didn't quite make it to the sink, most of it sat on the surface of the mirror.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HAVE ME PUT FIRE IN MY MOUTH?" He screamed at her.

"It's not fire, it's antiseptic. It kills germs, and your breath smells better already." He gave her a queer expression.

"You've mentioned those germs before, I'm not sure what they are, but I'd believe that stuff would kill them." He then stuck his tongue out and began blowing on it as if it would help the stinging that was coursing through its buds.

She couldn't help but laugh at the cross-eyed young man. She shook her head and threw him a towel, and bathrobe. "I know you already washed your hair last night, but either you or your clothes still smell. You already know how the shower works, so if you'll place your clothes outside the door I'll wash them." She pointed to the bathrobe, "You can wear that until I finish." Kagome left Inu Yasha to himself.

She came back a few minutes later to retrieve Inu Yasha's robes. She picked them up and headed to the washroom. Mrs. Higurashi was already inside doing some ironing,

"Sweetie, I hate to tell you, but I don't think that anything from the Inu Yasha's time period is machine washable. Why don't you let me take that and I'll make sure it is taken care of. I believe you have a basket that needs to be attached to your bike." She smiled kindly at her daughter and took the clothing.

"Yeah, thanks mom." She cursed herself at her lack of attention to the most obvious details.

'I'd hate to think what he'd do if I were to ruin his clothes.' She thought They were his only possession outside of Tetsusaiga. She left for the shed to get some tools so that she could change out baskets.

Inu Yasha came out of the bathroom wearing the pink bathrobe. Kagome was sitting on the couch, having already completed her task. She covered her mouth to keep from tittering.

"What's so funny?" He huffed. She swallowed and put on a serious face.

"Nothing, nothing at all. In fact, I think that color suits you"  
"Feh, are my clothes ready yet?" He was quite uncomfortable in his current garment, though he had to admit the sash made Tetsusaiga a little easier to carry.

"All done!" Mrs. Higurashi held up the neatly folded pile of red cloth. Inu Yasha grabbed them without a thank you and ran to Kagome's room to change.

"I'm positive he would have thanked you if he wasn't so desperate to get back into them." Kagome shrugged at her Mom and took a sip from a soda.  
"Shouldn't you be getting your things together?" She wanted to make sure that her daughter would have everything that she might need.

"All done. The basket is on the bike, my bag is packed, breakfast is in my tummy, and I had a nice long shower before anybody woke up this morning." She turned back to the television and continued with the channel surfing she had halted when Inu Yasha had entered the room.

"Well, if you think that you are ready, I would like to leave." He had returned in full garb.

"Okay. Bye Mom, I love you." She hugged her mother and left out the door. Inu Yasha strolled in the same direction and stopped in front of the woman that had so kindly tailored his clothing. Without looking at her, he muttered his thanks, and left out behind her daughter.

Inu Yasha threw Kagome's bike and backpack out of the well, then jumped out with her clinging to his back.

"I have to agree with you Inu Yasha, the air is much better around here." She inhaled deeply and took in the scent of clean air and wild flowers.

"Glad to know that even humans can sense that much." He placed her beside the bike and picked up her sac. She righted and mounted the self-propelled vehicle. After doing so, she cocked her head at Inu Yasha.

"So, do you want to race?" She asked. He turned to meet her eyes, his own filled with question.

"What would make you think that I would want to do something like that?" He asked She looked towards the sky and began tapping her finger against her chin as though she were trying to think of a response.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with how playful you were yesterday. That, and I'm feeling a bit competitive, when I put the basket on I also gave the bike a quick bit of maintenance. I just want to see if it performs any better." She looked back at him when she finished. There was an intense look in her eyes, and she had left her finger in the air as if she had just reached the conclusion of the worlds hardest physics problem.

"Feh, if that's what you want to do, but I don't see you getting any faster by tinkering with that contraption." He smirked.

Secretly, he loved the fact that she was willing to play with him. Sure, playing was for kids, but that didn't mean that he never wanted to have a little fun. Besides, a race was more like a training exercise or a test.

He would get a chance to see how fast she could really go. Then again, if he used his full speed, he would never get the chance to find that out, so he thought that he would take it easy.  
"We go on the count of three." Kagome said.

"Ready when you are." Inu Yasha crouched into a starting position. He adjusted the pack so that he could run with it. Kagome lined up next to him ready to start off.

"One..."she began, "Two..."

"Hey!" Inu Yasha screamed as she pedaled off.

"Three!" She yelled back once she was about a hundred yards ahead. Inu Yasha just smiled. If that was how she wanted to play it, then he wouldn't worry quite so much about holding back. He waited a few more seconds, then took off after her at full speed.

He caught up to her easily, but slowed down enough so that he stayed just ahead of her.

"Doesn't seem to have done much good." He taunted. In reality, she had gotten a bit faster than the last time he had seen her use it this way, but he wasn't too sure that it was the bike that had improved.

They raced until they reached the edge of the village. Once they had stopped, Kagome dismounted and began walking beside her bike. She was breathing a bit heavily, but no more than anyone would after a vigorous bike ride.

"I guess we'll call it a tie." She smiled towards Inu Yasha. He didn't argue with her on the decision. In truth, he had been the winner, but only by about three seconds. The two giggled and laughed as they traveled the last bit to Kaede's on foot. However, their good mood was doused when they walked into the hut.

Kagome gasped and ran up beside Kaede. Inu Yasha dropped the bag that he had been carrying. Kaede had been kneeling over a very sick looking Shippou. He had been covered by the blanket that Kagome had given to him, but anyone could clearly see that his shaking form was tucked into a fetal position as he rocked back and forth on the floor.  
"White hair...White hair...White hair...White hair." This was the only thing that Shippou was saying. He hadn't even acknowledged the presence of Kagome.

"We found him like that last night." Sango walked into the hut looking very depressed. "He and Kirara were out playing in the woods.

"When the sun had set I went looking for them. I found him like that against the well, but I still haven't found Kirara." Tears began to well in her eyes and she ran to Kagome. Kagome took her into a deep sisterly hug.

"Oh, I didn't know how much longer you were going to take to get back, but I'm glad it wasn't very long." She sobbed onto Kagome's sympathetic soldier. Kagome patted Sango's back in an attempt to comfort the poor distraught exterminator.

"It'll be okay. I'm positive that Kirara can handle herself. She probably went after whatever it was that did this to Shippou." She looked up at Inu Yasha, he was still in shock at the entrance.

He looked to Kagome, her eyes were making a silent and pleading request, 'Please, we have to find her, and help Shippou.'

Though nothing was said, they both knew that the other felt guilty for all the fun that they had been having over the time they were gone.

Miroku was sitting up in a corner away from everyone and the ruckus that was occurring. Inu Yasha did not think that he would be any help in comforting Sango, or in aiding Kaede with Shippou. So, he decided that it might be best if he just sat out of the way with Miroku.

He placed the bag next to the door, and walked over to his ailing friend.

"So, how are you feeling Miroku?" The monk gave him a blank stare, but answered the question with one of his own.

"Do I know you?" Miroku questioned Inu Yasha sat down, then leaned against the wall in one exasperated sigh.

"Guess those girls hit you harder than we thought. Still, how are you handling everything?" He gave Miroku a concerned stare.

Miroku wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved that this demon had taken up conversation with him, but decided that it would be wise to stay in its good graces.

"Well, from what I understand, the beautiful young lady that was here when I awoke is sad over her lost cat." Inu Yasha starred at the insensitivity of the statement. Miroku really didn't know who any of them were.

"What exactly do you remember?" Inu Yasha had changed the subject. "About yourself I mean."

"Well, I know that my name is Miroku. I have recently finished my training as a monk.

"I suffer from a family curse brought on by an ancient demon known as Naraku. It is my family's mission to hunt out and kill Naraku so that the curse will finally be broken.

"If I am unable to complete this task by a certain time, I am to find a strong woman to bear me a son so that he may carry on the family mission, and enact revenge upon Naraku." Miroku stopped for a thought.

"I had been traveling the countryside looking for Naraku, but the next thing I knew I was here with that beautiful woman hugging me. She then left saying that it was time to go find her friends, but only came back carrying the kitsune. She then left again, but I have yet to speak with her.

"You and the priestess are the only ones that I have had any conversation with. Though the one with her lasted only a few words, I had asked for some tea. I haven't left this corner since.

"I figured that I must be injured if I am in the presence of a healer, and need to stay until she tells me that it is safe to continue.

'As for the woman, I've only heard her sobbing over this Kirara, which from what I have been hearing is her cat." Miroku finished, but was still cautious about the man next to him.

"Well, it seems it is actually worse than that." Inu Yasha decided to fill the amnesiac in on the whole situation. "First of all, you are our friend, and have been traveling with us to help collect shards of the Shikon jewel.

"The rest of us all have some sort of grudge against Naraku, and are working together in hopes that we will defeat him. You were injured while in our last quest, and you are not to let anything touch your wound for a whole week.

"The old woman is Kaede, the girl you awoke to is Sango, Kirara is Sango's partner, the woman that I walked in with is Kagome, the fox demon is Shippou, and I am Inu Yasha." Miroku's eyes grew wide with this last bit of information.

"The shikon jewel?" It hasn't been seen for over fifty years.

"That's not the issue at the moment. It is obvious to me that something, or someone with white hair has done something to Shippou.

"I can only think of one person at this moment that has white hair, and could scare Shippou like this. Still, why would Sesshoumaru take Kirara as well?"

"I thought that your friend said Kirara may have chased the attacker, and who is this Shessoumaru?" Inu Yasha closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Kirara would have brought Shippou back, her absence isn't voluntary. As far as Sesshoumaru, he's my half brother that seems to cause just as many problems as Naraku. We need to help Shippou, and it seems that if we want to do that, then we will have to go to Sesshoumaru's castle."

"I am willing to lend my services." Miroku lifted his right hand.

"Thanks, but you still need to heal, besides, Kaede and Shippou need some protection. I'm sure you could do more good here now other than out where you could injure yourself worse." He placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. This act caused the young man to stiffen slightly with fear.

"I suppose you are right." Miroku stated nervously, then he seemed to go back into his own little world. Inu Yasha didn't blame him, that would be a lot of information for anyone to handle. He stood once again and picked up Kagome's bag. He then turned to the two dark haired women.

"Kagome, we are going to Sesshoumaru's castle to find Kirara. Sango, you are welcome to join us. Miroku is going to stay and protect Kaede and Shippou. I suggest we leave now so that we can be there by morning.

"If my guess is correct, he is already waiting for us. Probably another scheme to get the Tetsusaiga. Still, he just went too far, there is no excuse for bringing someone else into our fight. I'll just have to kill him once and for all." Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango headed off towards Sesshoumaru's castle without a single word amongst them.

The group had set up camp, and were preparing to sleep when Kagome asked Inu Yasha a question. "What do you plan to do once we get there?" He looked a little surprised. Kagome was asking if he had a plan? He never had a plan, what would make this time any different? Still, he did not want to make her worry.

"Well, I figured that you and Sango would go get Kirara, and I would kill Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was concerned over the simplicity of this plan, but then again it was more of one than he usually had.

Kagome just nodded her head and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Sango stayed silent the entire time, and appeared to already have fallen asleep. Inu Yasha began walking to the nearest tree when he heard the voice.

"Stupid, pathetic, worthless Inu Yasha!" A purple smoke encircled the camp.

"How? What is going on. Why can't I smell you Naraku?" Kagome and Sango had been roused by the noise, and were preparing for battle as quickly as they could.

"Have you not figured it out yet? I have found a new way to travel. By the way, how is the little fox? Your cat friend seems to be doing quite well in my service." With that a bright light appeared from the bushes, and Kirara materialized in front of them.  
The fire-cat was in her battle form, she emitted a low threatening growl, and pounced at Inu Yasha. He braced himself for her attack, the force of the blow pushed him deep into the ground, and about ten feet backwards.

Dirt and debris flew in all directions. Inu Yasha took the defensive and threw Kirara to the ground. She recovered immediately, but Inu Yasha had already pulled his sword. He raised it above his head, ready to strike,

"Please forgive me." He uttered, but stopped he saw the look in the eyes of the snarling feline. Kirara was not under control of her own actions, or those of a jewel shard. Then it clicked, white hair.

"Kanna." He growled. "Come out you nothing little bitch." The small figure emerged from the source of the original white light. "Give her back her soul." The mirror flashed, and Naraku's image appeared.

"Well, well, you are smarter than you seem. Still, why would you deny my offspring the chance to have a pet." The light appeared again, and Naraku was standing next to his so-called daughter.

"She has a kitty, and now, I would like for her to have a puppy!" Naraku produced six jewel shards, and launched them directly into Inu Yasha's chest. He doubled over in pain. Kagome screamed. She and Sango ran up to where he lie, but Kirara jumped into their path.

"You shall finally have your wish, Inu Yasha. Sadly, you won't get to enjoy it, since you will be under my control."

"Nooo!" Kagome cried.

Inu Yasha turned his gaze to her just as they tinted with red. He then closed them in one last convulsion of pain, but when he stood up and opened them once again, red was not the color she saw.


	5. The search is on

**_Chapter 5_**

A blinding white light filled Kagome's vision. The sudden blast of light and energy caused Inu Yasha's coat and undershirt to fly off.

When she could finally see, she looked around. Sango had been knocked against a tree, and Kirara was no longer standing in front of her.

Naraku, Kanna, and Kirara were standing in front of Inu Yasha seemingly unfazed by the sheer power being emitted from the hanyou's body. Kagome cowered in fear when she saw him.

Inu Yasha hovered six feet in the air, and his entire being was covered in a white aura of power. He just hovered and leaked out power. This both scared and confused Kagome.

"Jewel shards shouldn't cause this type of reaction." She voiced her thoughts to herself, but they were drowned out by Naraku's sinister laughter.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. Now that I have you under my control, nothing will stand in my way." At this statement Inu Yasha floated back to the ground and landed gently on his feet. He turned his head towards Naraku, and opened his eyes.

Instead of the expect red they were a bright and soul-less white. Inu Yasha began to speak, but it was not his voice that came out.

"It is hard to control others with purified shards." The voice was strong and benevolent, and a woman's.

Inu Yasha, or whatever he happened to be now, extended his arm and pointed to Kirara. "Come to me my faithful companion." A large ball of white energy formed at his fingertips, then released with a trailing line straight at the fire cat.

The light formed around her completely, and she walked over to the one that called her.

"Purified? How could that be?" Naraku was clearly surprised. "Only the girl has the ability to do that. You don't even have miko powers. Something is amiss."

Kagome's eyes widened, and it began to dawn on her just what was going on, but just before her thoughts had the chance to fully form, Inu Yasha answered everything.

"I am the spirit of the priestess Midoriko. In actuality, I am only part of her soul. I am the thinking and feeling portion of that soul. My miko powers were lost when I formed the jewel, and since my powers were a part of me, the jewel is part of me.

"The rest of my soul was reincarnated into this body, but since it was not the full soul, my powers remained in circulation with everything in the universe.

When Kikyo burned herself with the jewel, it came as part of her, but since it was separate from her soul it traveled along side of her spirit until it found a new body. Souls are cleansed of power upon death, so the miko powers that Kagome holds belong, in portion to me. "So, I am the reincarnated spirit, she is the reincarnated power, and that jewel is the only thing that can finally put me to rest.

"Naraku, unless you want to meet a fate so horrible that you would wish for purification, I suggest you hand over what jewel shards you have, and leave now." Inu Yasha/Midoriko, finished the short version of his/her story. Naraku only laughed.

"You have already told me that your spirit holds no power. Any one can call a companion from Kanna's mirror as long as the link is strong enough. You can do nothing to me."

"You are wrong again Naraku." Inu Yasha/Midoriko stated. "I said my spirit had no power only because I had put it all into the jewel. You unwittingly returned part of my powers and awoke my soul when you lodged those jewel shards so close to this body's heart. Now you shall pay for your foolishness."

Everyone who was conscious had some sort of exaggerated expression upon their face. Whether it was fear, surprise, or in Kagome's case relief. Everything made sense now, and didn't hurt that Inu Yasha was in no way under Naraku's control.  
Inu Yasha/Midoriko sent a beam of light at Naraku, but at the last minute turned the beam onto Kanna's mirror. The petite piece of nothingness was too slow to react. The light entered the mirror, and a loud scream engulfed the area.

One so loud and full of pain that the very air around them seemed to vibrate. The mirror cracked, and shards of glass flew in all directions. The shrapnel caused by the explosion sliced through the air and tore at flesh.

The high speed projectiles sliced off three of Kanna's fingers. Another caused her left eye to explode within its own socket.

The pieces that came at Naraku only lodged themselves in the surface of his baboon pelt. If it hadn't been clear already, it was definitely obvious that this Naraku was only a puppet.

A few flew past Inu Yasha/Miroku and Kirara seemingly deflected by the white aura about them. One grazed Kagome's cheek. The rest fell slightly short of Sango since she was out of range.

Kanna took this as the time to leave, and the puppet along with herself became engulfed in the miasmic smoke that was Naraku's trademark.

With Kanna and Naraku gone, Midoriko turned her attention to her other comrades. Kirara ran over to Sango, and Midoriko to Kagome. The newly emerged spirit picked up the fire rat coat and covered the trembling girl.

"You were injured." Midoriko reached up, and in a wiping motion caused the injury to dissipate. Kagome looked to her fallen friend.

"Sango," Kagome pushed past Midoriko and ran to her friend, only to be stopped by a firm arm.

"Kirara can care for her. When I had my powers she was able to feed off of them. I don't see how things would be any different now."

"She really is old isn't she?" Kagome stared in awe as the large cat revived Sango.

"No, not really. Do you not know of the phoenix cats?" Midoriko's answer confused the girl.

"Phoenix cats? I thought she was a fire cat." Midoriko gave a slight laugh that seemed a little out of place in the current situation.

"So, that is what they call them now. Yes, I could see that, but those who know their true origins call them phoenix cats.

"You see, Kirara, as you call her in this life, is of a special and ancient breed of demon. Much like the birds that their names are derived from, phoenix cats go through cycles of life and death. Every time one of these demons feels that their body has grown too weak, or they feel it is time to start anew, they cause their bodies to ignite in an all consuming flame.

"Though they are the only ones to feel or see the effects of the fire, it is in this way that they regenerate themselves. A new body with all of the memories of their previous lives is wrought from the ashes of these blazes." Midoriko finished her story as Sango walked over holding Kirara, who was now in her smaller form.

"That would make sense," Sango said petting the small feline, "Father had mentioned something about Kirara appearing soon after the disappearance of the previous family pet.

"Since it coincided with my birth, it was assumed that she was to be mine, but it was thought that she was the offspring of this pet, not one in the same." Sango considered all of the facts. "But I guess it would make sense."

"It means that she chose you, be proud of that because she is quite a picky partner." Midoriko looked around at her surroundings.

"I would prefer to head back, but I know that the rest of you may not wish to leave in the dark." Kagome just nodded her head concern clear in her eyes. "Do not worry for your friend," Midoriko had seemingly read Kagome's mind, "he sleeps within me. Right here." She picked up Kagome's hand and placed it on the spot where Inu Yasha's heart lay. Kagome felt a warm sensation, and then the feeling that he was standing next to her, in another body.

As tears formed in her eyes, Midoriko grabbed Kagome's chin and tilted it upwards. "You do know that he cares deeply for you. One would even venture to say love, but he is confused by many of your actions, and gets extremely frustrated whenever he tries to figure it out.

"I know that he had a conversation with you and in it confessed how he had always wished for a chance to act around you in that playful manner. It was harder than you may think for him to do that. Give him a chance, and he may figure out his feelings enough that he could say all that is on his mind.

"I know that you also hold feelings for him that you have yet to sort out, but in a broad sense, you love each other. It is that love that will bring him back. Though I am not quite sure how.

"Not only have the shards restored my power, but they have also advanced the powers of this body. The wounds created by the initial entry from the shards have long disappeared, and if we do not figure this out soon, it may begin to absorb the shards. I

"f this happens, all will be lost, your friend and I will be forever locked in this way, and the body will become a vacuum for the remaining shards. One so powerful that even I won't be able to control it. After that, well, let's hope that we never come to it.

"Now, I know that it will be hard, but all of you need to sleep. I will make sure that no one interrupts for the rest of the night." Midoriko pushed the two women back towards the sleeping area. Kagome stopped to ask a question.

"What if Naraku decides to come himself?" Kagome asked. Midoriko was already heading into the other direction.

"It is nothing to worry about." She answered." Judging from his earlier screams, I would be surprised if he ever messes with you again."

Kagome turned and headed back to her sleeping bag, her mind filled with more questions than answers.

888 At dawn's first light, the group of females, for all intensive purposes, headed back to Kaede's hut. The trip itself was relatively silent due to an uneasy feeling of foreboding that hung in the air.

Upon reaching their destination, Kagome ran to Shippou's side. Miroku still sat in the corner, sipping tea.

"So you have returned." The archaic healer sat next to the worsened kitsune. Shippou had stopped speaking. In fact, he no longer did anything. Kagome picked up the comatose figure and looked to Midoriko.  
"Are you sure you can help him?" Midoriko nodded and placed her hand on Shippou's chest. The familiar white light lifted him out of Kagome's arms. When all was finished, he landed gently back in place.

When the light dissipated, Shippou took in a deep breath. No sooner had he released it, he began to scream.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP! Kanna took Kirara, and Naraku came out of her mirror, and he beat me, and he said the only reason he let me live was that someone had to be alive to tell them where Kirara was and ... and ... and."

"Sh..sh...it will be okay. We have Kirara back, and Midoriko took care of Naraku." Kagome comforted him.

"Sniff..sniff..sniff. Midoriko?" Shippou was clearly confused. "Well, it seems that Inu Yasha is the reincarnation of Midoriko's spirit, and she was brought out when Naraku hit her..er..him with the jewel shards."

Shippou turned to look at his mentor. The orbs on his face grew with fear and surprise.

"Hi..his eyes." The white eyes clearly scared Shippou.  
"It seems to be alright child. It was he..um..she who healed you." Kaede interjected. "By the way, over the past evening, it has become apparent to me, that our friend in the corner has lost his memory. I think that it is because of the injury on his head." Kaede made a jerking motion towards Miroku.

"I will do this, but I will need rest afterwards. The last healing took much out of me." Midoriko walked towards Miroku who swallowed deeply.  
"What? When did you find this out?" Sango was almost devastated by this news.

"Well, part of it had to do with his groping me, but I at first attributed this to delirium. The other was when he began asking all sorts of questions about who you were, and if you were with anyone." Kaede said to her.  
"What are you talking about?" Midoriko asked curiously. She had Miroku against the wall with a ball of white energy against his forehead. "There is nothing wrong with his memory, his bruise just happens to be deep. It seems that he was fooling you."

"WHAT!" Sango thundered.

"Hee...hee. Um, how should I put this?" Miroku wanted to choose his words very wisely. " I overheard your talk with Shippou, and I was just enjoying your attention so much."

"You selfish, uncaring, ungrateful...ugh. Excuse me, Midoriko, but have you healed him as of yet?" Sango was fuming.

"Yes, and of you don't mind I need rest." Midoriko headed to an opposite corner of the room.

"Good," Sango hissed, "Houshi, you have until the count of three to leave." She glared daggers at the doomed holy person.  
"Let me explain." He was trying to bargain with her.

"One.." she pulled her weapon from her back and put it into both hands.

"Wait.." He was getting very nervous.

"Two.." She snapped it into attack position.

"Ahhh!" Miroku ran from the hut.

"Three!" She ran after her target with extreme vigor. "Monk, I hope you remembered how to pray because as soon as I catch up with you, you really will have damage to your memory." Repeated sounds of an intense beating could be heard outside.

Kagome just laughed, she placed a now slumbering Shippou onto the floor and covered him with his blanket. She picked up another blanket and headed for Midoriko. Her eyes were in shadow, Kagome suddenly noticed her previously steady breathing become erratic.

A claw reached up and grasped the hanyou's chest. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, and Kagome heard a low growl as she spotted red eyes

Thanks

Sakusha Salebu


	6. I'm not speaking to you

Chapter 6 

"Eep." The scream was caught in Kagome's throat. The fully demon Inu Yasha looked around the room with his fiery red eyes.

"Where is that bastard?" Growling in his throat never ceased.

"Inu..Inu Yasha? You're under control?" He stopped the growling, and turned to her with a look of confusion creeping across his visage.

"What are you talking about? Where is Naraku? When did we get back here?" He was glancing all around.

"Look." Kagome stated, and pointed to his hands. He looked down and gasped at the elongated claws that adorned each digit. He put both hands in front of his face and examined them a little more closely.

"But, but, how?" There was fear behind his red-curtained orbs.

"It was Naraku, he put six jewel shards inside of you, but instead of being under his control, Midoriko's spirit emerged from within you. Apparently, you are her reincarnation, and now we have to get those shards out of you before something really bad happens."

Inu Yasha took in this information, and considered it for a moment.

"That would make sense, I've always had a feeling that someone was sleeping inside of me, but I always figured that it was my demon blood. At least now I know that it was Midoriko's restless spirit. It makes a lot of what has gone on in the past few months a little easier to understand.

"Her spirit mixing with the shards is probably what is keeping me under control in this form." He flexed his arm and cracked his knuckles. He then sniffed the air.

"I can even smell blood without wanting to spill it myself. Hmm. Sango must have caught on to Miroku's little act."

"What? You knew about that?" Kagome was the one to be surprised now.

"Of course, so what did he slip and say to expose himself to someone else?" He smirked at the thought of what Miroku had said to him before they left.

"Actually, it was Midoriko that did it, and of you're smelling his blood, my guess is that Sango is taking out a lot more than anger on him." She half laughed, half worried over the trauma that her friend was most likely going through. "I hope he'll survive this one."

"Most likely, but I thought that he was supposed to be kept safe for a week." He seemed a bit concerned.

"Actually, Midoriko healed him before she fell asleep. I guess when one spirit is sleeping, the other awakens." She placed her finger to her lips in thought. There was still a lot to get used to.

"Then that must mean I only have about a day to be like this. You know Kagome, though I do have a little more control than I usually do, there is one urge that I am just unable to ignore."

Her eyes grew wide as he came towards her. A rascally glint appeared in his eyes as he turned his back to her.

"Get on." he smiled back to her, but it looked a little more like a snarl due to his enlarged fangs. Kagome just stared with her mouth wide open.

"Well, are you going to climb on or will I have to put you there? The brat is asleep, the others are definitely busy, and I have only have an unknown amount of time to do this.

Kagome could not argue with him on any of those points, and she was definitely curious as to what he was talking about. So, she did as he told her.  
Once out of the village, he picked up speed and careened through the dense forest.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. She was pressed tightly against his back, and her eyes were shut. He had never gone this fast before, the speed at which the trees raced by had begun to make her sick. After what seemed like a few minutes, he came to an abrupt stop.

She opened her eyes and climbed down from his back. He grabbed her hand carefully, and led her to what appeared to be a large moss-covered boulder.

"This way." He reached for the moss, and revealed the boulder to be a cave. He gently tugged her hand, and they entered the darkness.

888

Sango dragged Miroku into the hut by the collar of his robes, and threw him onto a futon. She put her boomerang away, and collected the first-aid supplies.

As she was heading back to the monk, she took a quick look around the room. She saw Shippou asleep on the floor, but her other companions were most definitely gone.

'Where did they go?' she thought, but shrugged it away. She figured that Midoriko had already awakened, and Kagome must have used this as an opportunity to talk to the ancient priestess. She let out a sigh and sat down next to Miroku.

"You know what I think?" Miroku's voice came out in a ragged whisper. "I think you get-off on watching me bleed." "What?" The comment had caught her completely off-guard. Miroku struggled a bit, but was able to sit himself up.

"Why else would you beat me up so much?" He did his best to grin as Sang struggled for a response.  
"If you weren't such an evil lecher, then I would do it as often." She turned from him smugly.  
"I believe that is nothing more than your excuse." He pointed out to her. "It is my opinion that you do this just so you can fix me up afterwards. In short, you like taking care of me, and whenever you do something like this to me, it gives you an excuse to get close without revealing your true feelings." He smiled at her, his teeth being the only thing still intact on his face. She turned to look, but abruptly faced her back to him.

"Or, maybe you need some sort of release when it comes to your feelings for me and that is the only way you can think to do it. If you gave me a chance, I'm sure I could help you find a much better way to deal with it." Sango bristled before shouting.

"That is not even close to being true. I beat you this time because you were just so mean. That was a very evil thing for you to do, I don't think that even Naraku would stoop that low." Miroku coughed and grabbed Sango's shoulder. She was surprised when it did not travel, and turned back to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but if you would let me explain, I didn't want to see you get hurt." His eyes were sincere and Sango saw something she rarely saw from within him. Truth.

"What do you mean by that?" She was still unsure of the meaning in his comment.

"I knew that I could do nothing to help you, since I had to heal for a week. I thought that by playing the victim of memory loss, I could keep my pride from not being able to do anything."

That is when it dawned on her. 'He didn't want to be out there with us. If he had gone and seen me hurt, I think it is more than his pride that would have been broken.' She smiled and love welled up in her eyes. Sango just reached out and hugged Miroku. Sadly, she had bruised his ribs in the previous beating, and he passed out from the pain.

"Oh, sorry." she whispered, then placed him gently on the futon. She turned back to the first-aid kit and began dressing his wounds.

888 Inu Yasha led Kagome through the cave until they came upon a chamber lit by a faint glowing moss that covered the roof.

"What is this place?" She looked around in wonder.

"Well, in simple terms, this is where I lived before I met Kikyo. My den, you might say. I haven't been here in a long time. It's kind of a personal place, if you know what I mean."

Kagome nodded and continued to take in the wondrous glowing moss that was around her. "I didn't bring you here to ogle the lichens." This statement held many emotions under it and Kagome picked up on each one.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" She asked. "I thought you had control of this form."

"That's just it, I do. This feeling, this need has been around since I've gotten to know you. Everything is stronger in this form, including my feelings for you." he leaned towards her and took her lips with a vigor and force that she could never even imagined.

So much flowed through the kiss that Kagome knew the driving force behind it. Love. Not the kind of love shared by the cheerleader and a football player in the backseat of a car after winning the state championship. No, this was definitely different.

This love was one that held care and need. The caring to give what was wanted, but the need to take what was desired.

He entered her lips with his tongue, and began to stroke her own with it. He was begging for her to taste him just as he was doing her.

At first, the act surprised her, but she relaxed into it and allowed her body to do as it pleased. She pushed his tongue out of the way and allowed her senses to take in every part of him. He tasted of everything forbidden, and she was wanting to reap of that tree.

She pulled away to breathe, and he began to travel. He started licking her jaw line, and a shiver traveled down her spine. She gasped in pleasure, and he made a move.

He wrapped his arms around her, and in a single move pulled her close and placed her gently to the ground. The floor of the cave was strangely soft, and enveloped the two lovers.

He moved down to her feet and removed her shoes, then her socks. He gently took her left foot into his hand and began sucking teasingly on each toe. Passion spiked throughout her body.

'How did he know that would effect me that way? Or did he just have some kind of foot fetish?' Either way, she didn't care. All she knew was that no one has ever managed to make her feel like this. Not that she really had the chance for it to happen either. She bit down on her bottom lip as he switched feet. Once finished there, he trailed his tongue up her right leg. She felt that she knew where this was headed and braced herself, but was surprised when he stopped mid-thigh and came to meet her face to face once again.

He leaned in and nibbled on her ear. She realized that he wanted this to be as important for her as it would be him. He breathed gently into ear and began to remove her blouse.

She let him do as he wished and awaited what it was he planned next. Once he had removed her top, he took off his coat.

He grabbed her hands, and placed them on his undershirt. She took the hint and removed his top as well. She massaged his bare chest a bit before he leaned in hard and fast. His hand was grasping his chest and he was breathing hard and his eyes widened in pain. He stood up and stumbled backwards in an agonizing manner.

When his back hit a chamber wall, he slid down until he was in a seated position. His bangs now shadowed his eyes and he began to howl in agony.

Kagome sat up not caring that she was only in her bra and skirt. She stood and ran over to Inu Yasha. When she reached him, he turned his face to her. Kagome looked at the white globes in front of her, and her own eyes filled with a bit of sadness. Midoriko noticed this, and quickly took in the scene around her.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Kagome walked back over to the pile of clothes and numbly dressed herself. Then, she picked up Inu Yasha's garments and handed them to Midoriko. "I do apologize, I had no clue that he would reawaken while I rested, but there is a reason that I have returned." Kagome turned to the apologetic spirit.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Midoriko shook her head.  
"I saw nothing. Though, on another level I can sense thought, I am mostly aware of the body, or to be more specific, the status of the shards within the body, but I do not wish to upset you further.

"As I was saying, Inu Yasha's awakening caused an adverse effect on the shards." Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Is that why he..." Midoriko dressed as she spoke.

"Most likely, not only did his demon blood cause them to become slightly tainted, but he began to absorb them faster.

"With me in control the process is slowed slightly. My best guess to as why is that my spirit is that of a full human, so I have no demon powers to mingle with the shards. "Again, I apologize for any damage that I have caused upon my return, but it was most urgent that I do so."

With the both of them fully clothed, they exited the cave.

"Why do you keep apologizing, you said yourself that it was the shards driving his actions." Kagome still held a pang of regret in her tone, but at the same time she was rationalizing the situation.

"Well, that may not be entirely true, even though we are unaware of each others actions, we are aware of our dreams and thoughts. He struggled when I tried to emerge."

"Was that why he was grasping his chest?"

"Possibly, but even though he is being suppressed, he is not happy about it. Currently, he is having a dream about getting rid of me in a rather uncivilized manner so that he can be truly alone with you."

"But I thought that it was his instincts being amplified by the jewel."

"This time it seems, the jewel merely broke down the barriers that kept his true feelings from you." Kagome just nodded with little understanding.

Once the entrance to the cave was reached, she stopped and looked around.

"Um, I hate to say this, but I don't know where we are, or how we got here. I kind of had my eyes shut the entire time." Midoriko shook her head.

"Just because I am a long dead spirit does not mean I cannot use a body. I still have a few of his senses, I am just not as experienced with them." She sniffed the air, then her Inu Yasha's coat, then Kagome. "Interesting."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Two things, from what I am comprehending of smell, the two of you came from the west. The other thing is, well, when I took in your scent, Inu Yasha calmed down within me."

"Really?" Kagome was full of one word questions.

"There is not time to sit and discuss the many aspects of our current arrangement. Now, I believe that I can get us back, but it would require me carrying you. Would that be too awkward for you?"

"Whatever it takes to get everything back to normal." Kagome climbed on to Midoriko's back and they headed off towards the village.

888

Miroku had managed to regain consciousness, but this time he did have some memory loss. Too bad it was the hug he had forgotten, and not the beating. Now, he was refusing to talk to Sango.

Their commotion had roused Shippou, and this caused him to become their little messenger.

"Why won't you speak to me." Miroku's back was turned to the girl. He then turned to look at Shippou.

"Please tell that beauty over there that I do not wish to speak to her because she beat me into unconsciousness." Shippou walked over to Sango.

"Miroku says..."

"You were still conscious when I brought you in, it was...something else that made you pass out." Shippou looked to the both of them and wandered back to Miroku.

"Sango said..."

"Tell her that is not what I remember. Besides, if it were not the beating, what else could have caused such problems." Shippou shrugged and Walked to Sango, he opened his mouth to speak, but it did no good.

"Does it really matter what it was?" She screamed. She did not want to tell him because she was unsure of what his reaction might be. By this point, Shippou was beyond frustrated.

"Oh, fuck you two!" He quickly covered his mouth realizing that he had let that slip.

Miroku stood and turned around to look at the blushing kitsune. Sango gave Shippou a blank stare that soon filled with anger. Anger she unleashed on the unsuspecting monk.

"You taught him that didn't you?" Sango roared.

"Me? I am one with Buddha, I do not use such language. You know that it was probably Inu Yasha."

The two argued back and forth each comment being worse than the last. Shippou relaxed and turned from the feuding couple, and gave a shrug.  
"At least now they're talking to each other."

777

Thanks

Sakusha Saelbu


	7. Danger abounds

Chapter 7

Shippou pouted in the corner as the couple continued arguing. Just as he thought his head would explode, a familiar scent wafted in through the door and began tickling his nose. His eyes lit up as he let out a scream.

"Kagome!" He jumped into the air and using Sango and Miroku's heads as springboards, catapulted himself out of the hut. This action forced the two humans into a rather awkward position. It had brought their faces together and caused their lips to lock. Neither of them pulled away.  
"Was it something kind of like this?" Miroku asked, referring to why the argument had begun.

"Uh huh." was all Sango cold mutter as she evoked a deeper and intentional kiss. Miroku reached out stiffly and did his best to pull her into an embrace, it was not working out too well, but she did not care and pressed herself against him. They each sighed deeply into each other just as Midoriko walked into the door.

"I really need to work on my timing." Midoriko turned to leave, but her presence had already been detected.

"You didn't interrupt anything, Shippou just knocked our heads together, that's all."

Sango was quick to make an excuse. Miroku just shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his shaking head. He wondered if he would ever figure this girl out.

"If you are sure." Midoriko was reluctant to step back in, but Sango's reassurance eventually won over.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"She is back at the village entrance, the young fox has her temporarily occupied."

"Oh, well I suppose you are hungry. Give me a few minutes, and I should have some stew ready." Sango left to retrieve a pot, and as if on cue Miroku began a fire.

"You two have a special relationship." Midoriko's statement caught Miroku off-guard, and he dropped the wood he was bringing to the infant flame. He quickly regained his composure and began picking up the logs.

"I would not say that we have a relationship." His voice was monotone, and his face stoic. Midoriko leaned against a wall with a slight chuckle.

"I did not mean to offend. I was merely making an observation, I myself never had time for one when I was alive. I just wanted you to know that what you two have is special, and that you should enjoy it while you can." It was now Miroku's turn to chuckle. Sango had been listening, and became slightly angered over the monk's outburst.

"Forgive me," he ceased his giggles, "it's just hearing that statement from that body is quite funny to me." Sango released her angry breath.  
"What's funny?" Kagome entered the hut with Shippou cradled in her right arm.

"Nothing at all, Kagome." Sango reentered the main room lugging a pot. Kagome ran over to her to help out.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." The two young ladies carried the stew pot and placed it next to the fire.

"So, where did you and Midoriko go? I thought she was going to rest." Sango was curious about where her friend had been. Kagome stiffened, Sango had not known about Inu Yasha's awakening.

"Nothing, but we have found that the shards are absorbing faster than we thought, so we need to find a way to get them out, and fast." Kagome looked over at Midoriko who was sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Miroku was baffled by this strange behavior. Midoriko blinked three times, then looked at the monk as if she had just come out of a trance.

"Just calming down a bit." Sango and Miroku looked to each other, but neither of them had the answer to the other's question. Kagome knew and decided she should clue in the rest of the group. Shippou sat in the corner oblivious to the situation. All he knew was that he was hungry and could not wait for the stew to be ready.  
"Wher e's Kaede? I think that she might need to hear this." Kagome was helping prepare the stew as she spoke.

"I think she mentioned something about a birthing, but I was a little preoccupied." Sango looked over to Miroku.

"Oh, well, I tell you anyway. I think you all have a right to know what happened earlier." They added the last ingredients to the pot and left it to simmer. Everyone sat around, including Shippou to hear the important information.

"When Midoriko went to rest, Inu Yasha woke up. He was fully demon, but he had some control over himself, so we, um," she looked to Shippou wondering how much she should tell. "Went into the forest for awhile, and when Midoriko felt what was going on she fought with Inu Yasha so that she could warn us. He wasn't too happy with this, and began to let her know about it. We kind of found out that whenever she picks up my scent he calms down"  
"And now Midoriko is in a constant battle for control over the body." Kaede stepped into the hut. "I'm glad to see that you can take the initiative to cook for yourselves, I expect it a little more often." Kagome turned to look at her mentor, questions filled her eyes.

"No child, I do not know how to remove the shards, but it is common for spirits to fight over control of the body once they become aware of each other. Lucky for you, he can be kept at bay for now. If you do not mind I would enjoy some of that stew." She brought out a bowl and began serving herself.  
The group ate in almost silence. As they were cleaning and preparing for bed Kagome had to say something.

"So, is there anything we can do?" Both Midoriko and Kaede shook their heads. Kirara entered the hut, obviously back from getting her own dinner. She walked past Sango and over to her former master. Midoriko absentmindedly stroked the smaller form of her past partner.  
The group began to set out their sleeping material, and Kagome noticed Midoriko take a huge yawn. Kagome eyed the tormented spirit. "Do not worry, I will continue to stay awake, I know of the danger if I do not." Midoriko's voice did not sound convincing, but Kagome was too tired to notice.

Darkness crept into every corner of the land, but it was halted by a feral howl that seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere all at once. Kagome merely felt a slight wind as she was snatched from her sleeping bag. Without opening her eyes she said the first thing that came to her.

"Kouga, don't do this. I will never be more than your friend." This caused a low, menacing growl to reverberate in her head. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lack of light. In all of the inky darkness, she was only able to make out the reflection of glowing red eyes against silvery-white hair.

She gasped, from looking at those eyes, she knew there was no longer any control, and that soon, he would be nothing more than a vacuous shard sucking hole

The group awoke to find two members missing. Sango brought her hands to her mouth in a silent scream.

"She must have fallen asleep." Miroku blankly stated the fear that crept through Sango's mind.

"Where could they have gone?" Sango's question was answered by a loud dull roar.

"It has begun." Stated Kaede. Shippou looked to her with concern.

"What has begun?"

"The beginning. Of the end."

"You don't mean that the legend is true." Sango looked to her. Kaede shook her head.

"Not a legend, a prophecy."

During the night, Inu Yasha had taken Kagome back to the cave. He roughly placed her on the ground of the mold-lit chamber. He grabbed each of her arms and pinned them to each side of her body and took her in a forceful kiss. Though it was hard to resist, she struggled, knowing that he was no longer in control of himself.

When she attempted to pull away he pushed her against a wall. When he tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, she bit it. This caused him to scream in both pain and fury.

"Inu Yasha!" She yelled. "You need to get control over yourself!" He placed his arms on the wall, trapping her in front of him. He loomed over her as if to strike, but instead his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Help me." He rasped, then ran out of the cave. She was about to follow when she heard the noise. It was similar to the sound of Miroku's air rip, only a thousand times louder.  
"Of which prophecy do you speak?" Miroku had heard many, but none involving a shard sucking demon.

"Well, I think I can answer that." Sango said. "As you know, the Shikon No Tama was created in my village, but long before that even occurred, a psychic of sorts had visited the elder of our village in order to give a warning.

"Now mind you, it has been passed down through many generations, even before Midoriko's time. The story goes that the psychic told the elder that one day a jewel of great power would come from a pure maiden's soul, and in the hands of a demon destroy all living things. That was the basic idea."

"It was a bit more involved when I heard it, but that is basically right." Miroku and Shippou looked to each other. 

"Why didn't you mention this before?"They shouted at the same time. Sango looked a little embarrassed. "Well, ever since the jewel's creation, my people swore to keep it out of demon hands. That's why we became demon hunters, but when I found out Inu Yasha was merely half-demon, I saw no cause for alarm." She mentally smacked herself for being so thoughtless. The roar seemed to be getting louder.

"We don't have time to argue this now. We have to stop him."

"Did the prophecy mention a solution?" Miroku was always one to plan ahead.  
"I don't remember, what about you Kaede?" She looked to the elderly priestess.

"Aye, I remember. The demon can only be stopped by a searching of the soul. Though I know not what that means." They all looked at each other in despair, but gasped when Miroku began to slide across the floor.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"It appears that my shards are being attracted to wherever Inu Yasha is." He was bracing himself on the doorframe at this point.

"Might I suggest we use it to find him, while we still can?" They all followed Miroku, as he was pulled by his shards to a scene in which they had no clue how to save their friends.

Kagome clung to the wall as she felt her piece of the jewel being pulled towards the entrance of the cave. Her fingers drug along the cool stone picking up some of the glowing substance. The buildup that it caused was slick and made it harder for her to grip.

She turned as she heard Inu Yasha's agonizing scream over the sound of rushing wind. Bracing herself a bit she allowed the shard to take her to the edge of the cave. The sight before her was a strange one. Inu Yasha was there, the pain written clearly on his face, but it was as if an enormous black void had opened in his torso. She gasped when she noticed that it was still growing.

Even with all of the wind coming from the hole, no debris seemed to get brought in. The only thing Kagome saw were millions of shards floating in a tornado motion around and into the hole. She looked down at the bit of jewel around her neck.

"I never knew that there were so many. I thought that between Naraku and I, we had all of the shards. Guess I was wrong." She looked at Inu Yasha once more as tears began to well in her brown oculus.

From behind him she saw her friends come, only to gasp in horror at what they saw.

Sango was aghast at what lie before her. Inu Yasha was literally sucking in shards from everywhere. Miroku had placed himself against a tree in attempts to hold back the shards that he carried. That was when Shippou spotted Kagome, and with Sango in pursuit, ran to her. They were seemingly unaffected by the wind and attempted to help their friend.

Howls and screams could now be heard from all directions as shard fragments were ripped from their current possessors. Kagome sobbed onto Sango's shoulder.

"Why? Why? I wish I knew how to stop it." Sango looked down at her friend.  
"There is a way, but I'm not sure I know what it means. Kaede said 'The demon can only be stopped by a searching of the soul.' Do you have any idea what that means?" Kagome simply shook her head.

Suddenly, Kagome looked towards the sky. There before her was a piece of the jewel even larger than her own.

"That one must be Naraku's," she concluded. She watched it enter Inu Yasha's body. It's presence alone caused the hole to grow tremendously. 'Just large enough fo some one to crawl in.' She noted.

"Sango, I think I have an idea, but if I'm wrong, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry." With that she pushed past her friend and ran towards Inu Yasha. Everyone watched in terror as Kagome grasped her piece of the jewel, and stepped into the void.

It was quiet at first. She could not see, hear, or feel anything. Just darkness, then a sudden flash of white light hit her. With it came the torturous screams of both Midoriko and Inu Yasha. When her eyes adjusted, she saw only a single transparent figure. It's image would flash between that of Inu Yasha, and Midoriko. Kagome gasped, but not at them. The shard in her hand was beginning to burn her, but she held on since it seemed to be the only thing pulling her closer towards the suffering apparition.

When she reached her destination, her hand was literally in flames, but still she held on to her piece of the jewel. When Inu Yasha's image appeared, she placed a hand on his shoulder. What felt like a wave of electricity flowed through her very being. She screamed, but could not recoil as she was sucked into him. As her flaming hand met him he screamed differently than he had before.

In her concern for him she released her piece of the shard and was consumed by the image that was now Midoriko. 


	8. The Return

Chapter 8 The Return

All but Miroku and Kaede watched in horror as Kagome climbed inside of Inu Yasha. Miroku was busy keeping a grip on his jewel shards, while Kaede had not yet reached the scene.

Once Kagome had disappeared, the wind grew stronger and Inu Yasha fell to his knees. His body would not be able to take this much longer, and it was noticeable, that the number of jewel shards in the air was significantly thinning.

The body before them could now be considered nothing more than a black hole. There was no visible flesh, or even shape for that matter. All were afraid that they had lost their both of their best friends.

Finally, the shards had stopped coming all together. The pull from Miroku's had grown phenomenal. He fought, but as a screeching cry sounded from the void, his grip was to be considered useless. Shards ripped through his robes and nicked the tips of his fingers, blood covered his hand as he attempted to catch them once more. He had failed, and now the world was going to come to an end.

As the shard reached the void, the wind stopped, and a soft 'ouch' was heard as Kagome stepped from the darkness. The moment her feet touched the ground she fell unconscious, but before she hit the ground, a strong arm cushioned her fall.

All was quiet as the group looked upon the ground in front of them. There lay the now reformed Inu Yasha holding Kagome in his arms. Both held a look of peaceful slumber across their faces, but they were not sleeping, they were unconscious.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all too afraid to move, not because of what had just happened, but because of what was happening.

A soft pink glow was covering the couple on the ground. What looked like a completed Shikon No Tama formed in the air. It began rotating slowly, and when it hit a certain angle, you could see that a small portion was missing. Miroku looked to the ground at his shards, they had not made it into the jewel. He rushed over to cover the last of the shards, but it was futile. A large cracking sound emanated from the little glass orb as it once again shattered. This time however, the pieces were so small that they resembled powder. They floated in a small pink cloud for around a minute before shooting off in all directions.

It was at this time that Kaede made her appearance. She gazed at the sand-sized grains as they traveled above her head.

"I see that the jewel did not complete itself on the inside, if at all." She looked to Miroku and his bloody fingertips. "I assume we all have you to thank for that." Miroku stood and glanced at his few shards.

"I suppose so." He rubbed the tips of his fingers together, this caused the blood to look a little worse than it was, but the look of concentration on his face let everyone around him know that he was contemplating some deep or profound thought. Kaede then stepped up next to the unconscious pair.

"You figured it out, Kagome. I had my faith in you." She kneeled down beside the raven-haired maiden, and pushed a few locks away from her face. "Little do you know that you have just made things twice as hard as they were before you shattered it the first time." She shook her head and stood. She began shouting orders to no one in general. "Lace bamboo and reeds together so that we may carry them back. I must make sure that I have all the herbs I need to treat them." She walked into the forest.

Miroku picked up the remaining shards and took is own path to gather materials. Sango looked to Shippou with a very serious face.

"Shippou," she kneeled so that she could look him in the eye, "I have a very important job for you." The kitsune looked at her, his green eyes showed complete focus and attention. "I need you to stay and watch over Kagome and Inu Yasha. I don't want any youkai coming after them while they are like this. If either of them wakes up, do not tell them what happened to the jewel. You got that?" Shippou nodded under her intense glare. "I think it's best that we leave that to Kaede, and thank you." She gave shippou a light kiss on the forehead and righted herself. Once the little fox took his stance next to the comatose duo, she followed the path which Miroku had taken.

With Sango gone, Shippou began to cry. He had been holding it in since Kagome disappeared into Inu Yasha. He just cried and cried. Unable to stand it anymore, he buried his face into Kagome's skirt. He didn't know how long he was sobbing, but soon he felt a hand run softly through his hair, and Kagome's voice. "Don't cry Shippou, everything will be just fine." Happiness grew within him as he looked up, only to find that the hand was not Kagome's. His eyes widened with disbelief and terror.

"Ka..ka...Kagome?" His eyes only grew larger when Inu Yasha sat up and Kagome's voice came out.

"What's the matter Shippou?" Her head was cocked in an odd manner. Now large brown eyes starred at him with deep concern. An image he was not used to with Inu Yasha. His voice was caught in his throat, so he pointed at Kagome's body that lie on the ground in front of him. She shifted her gaze slightly, and jerked her head forward in a strange realization.

Shakily, she brought her hands to her face to see that they were now claws, and Inu Yasha's no less. This enlightenment seemed a bit too much for her as eyes rolled up into her new skull and she fell back to the ground. "Kagome! Noooo!" Shippou screamed at the top of his lungs. Sango was busy breaking off pieces of bamboo with Miroku when she heard the kit's cry. The two of them immediately took off for the place they had left their friends. They found Shippou bawling. Sango ran to his side and began patting his back.

"What's wrong? Did something attack?" She was extremely frightened, and was shaking slightly. Shippou sniffed, and rubbed a tear from his right eye with a clenched fist. Using his left hand he pointed to Inu Yasha's body.

"Kagome isn't Kagome anymore." Sango did not quite understand what it was he meant.

"Shippou, are you sure that you're okay?"she thought that this whole situation was a little harder on him than he had let on earlier.

"I'm fine, but Kagome is in Inu Yasha's Body." Shippou pleaded, and Sango placed a hand on the young boy's forehead.

"You're a little warm, even for a demon." She looked up at Miroku. "Go ahead and bring back the supplies, I think I should stay with Shippou until Kaede returns." Miroku nodded, bowed, and left. Sango sat down and put Shippou into her lap. He was more tired than he had thought and soon fell asleep with her rubbing his back.

In the forest Miroku turned to look at her, and a smile spread across his face.

"When she's ready, she will make a great mother." He took in the scene one last time and continued with his assignment.

888

All of the supplies were now gathered and the stretcher made. Since Kaede and Shippou were unable to carry anything of that sort, both bodies had to be carried together by Sango and Miroku.

Each one was lain out side by side on the makeshift contraption, so it was a bit on the heavy side. With that kind of weight the group had to move slowly, which suited Kaede just fine.

It was nearly nightfall when they reached the Bone-Eater's Well. Kaede insisted on rest before making the official trek back to the village. Just as the sun began its last goodbye, Kaede decided the rest was over. With a little bit of struggling she picked up Shippou, who had managed to fall asleep again during the rest.

They trudged through the dwindling twilight to reach the hut. Just before they entered, an ill wind sprang up that caused the group the shiver, but more noticeably, it caused Kagome to shake violently. Her eyes clenched shut as if she were either in pain, or intense mental combat. Groaning noises escaped her clenched lips.

"Hurry, we must get them inside, an evil force is attracting that wind and we are not in the best form to fight it." Kaede rushed everyone ahead. The stretcher was placed on the ground inside the hut as Kagome let out an ear-piercing screech. Once she stopped, everything was dead quiet. Even the wind outside had stopped blowing. Kaede had grabbed a cloth and some water, and ran to Kagome's side. "Something is not right." She stated as she dabbed the afflicted's head.

"It's almost as if she is possessed." Miroku suggested. "Should I preform and exorcism?" At that, Kagome's body lie still.

"That will not be necessary Monk!" A silkily evil voice spat from Kagome's mouth. Her body pushed itself into a sitting position, and turned towards the baffled group. She opened her eyes in a quick and threatening manner to reveal, an indefinite darkness.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kaede. Kagome brought a hand to her chest to show offense.

"Why, don't you recognize me? Dear sister." 


End file.
